Forgotten
by Mythic-Girl
Summary: My first story finds Harry Potter and friends back in another adventure at Hogwarts. 4 transfer students from other schools are bundled up in a great mystery as all your favorite characters grow up. Loosely based on the books by J.K. Rowling.
1. Departure stares

General Disclaimer: No I'm not J.K. Rowling and no I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Chapter One – Departure Stares  
  
The train filled up with the world's future wizards and witches. Harry and Ron watched from their car as the 1st year's mill about aimlessly, trying to find a place to sit. The older students seemed to be looking for their friends and fellow housemates.  
  
"Honestly, every year the first years look more and more lost. I wonder what's going on. I mean we weren't like that." Ron commented.  
  
Hermione snickered.  
  
"What?" Ron said as he turned to face Hermione.  
  
"Oh please, you were so like that. Heavens know how long you walked around with the dirt on your nose. And do I need to remind you how many times you got lost going to the Common Room?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and without another word he sat down in his seat normally. He almost seemed to pout for a moment. All it took was friendly push from Hermione to stop that.  
  
Harry however still peered out the window. His attention was fixed on something or someone.   
  
"Harry." Ron's words fall short of Harry's ears.  
  
"Harry." Hermione tried calling but there was no answer.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione looked at each puzzled. Ron shrugged. Hermione closed her book and was joined by Ron who took the 5 steps to get to Harry's side.  
  
"Harry." Hermione and Ron bother said in unison.  
  
Harry was startled back into reality. He looked at his two best friends. Confusion was easily seen in face.  
  
"Who... what?" Harry stuttered out.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why?" Harry replied  
  
Hermione inspected Harry's face. She pressed her hand to his forehead to check his temperature. He wasn't hot. She looked out the window and didn't see anything weird.  
  
Ron sat back down. He flashed smile. Then he started to dig in his book bag.  
  
"We were only calling your name a hundred times."  
  
"Twice." Hermione corrected.  
  
"Whatever." Ron retorted back with. "Anyways what were you staring at?"  
  
"Staring?" Harry  
  
"Yes, staring." Hermione chimed in as she took her seat. "Your face was pressed against the glass. Something or someone had your attention. So what were you looking at?"  
  
Harry looked back at the Window and then sat down across from Hermione.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said as he seemed to be confused.  
  
"You don't know what you were looking at?" Ron questioned as he snack on a chocolate frog. "Come on it's the same thing every year. Countless numbers of students milling around hoping to find a place to sit."  
  
"No it wasn't that Ron. I mean it was that, but there was something else."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I don't know." Harry paused for a moment. "I saw Madam Pince get on board. And..."  
  
"Madam Pince? You mean Madam Pince our librarian. The same Madam Pince who thinks whispers are too loud and that books are worth more golf. I didn't know she could breathe normal air and come out in the daylight; I thought she could only breathe dust filled air because she was Vampire Librarian."  
  
"Ron." Hermione exclaimed as she shut her book again. She didn't know why she even bothered to try reading with Ron and Harry around. She knows she always end up reading the same paragraph like three times.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't Madam Pince that Harry was stuck on. Though I don't think I've ever seen her or any of the Professors on board or even on the platform before. Normally I envisioned all the Professors getting ready for our arrival. But now I'm going off the subject. Please Harry continue."  
  
"Well I can't really go any further Hermione. I saw Madam Pince and she seemed to be escorting or leading a couple of people on the train. That's it."  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"Really? Hmmm probably some MOM inspectors or maybe some Assistants."  
  
"Maybe one of them, but the other one. She was young... like our age."  
  
"Well the truth comes out." Ron states. "Harry was staring at a girl."  
  
"I wasn't..." Harry started to say, but was interrupted as the room door opened and in walked a few other Gryffindor's.   
  
"Who was what?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Harry was staring at some girl." Ron answered.  
  
"It wasn't like that."  
  
"Alright Harry. Who were you looking at?" Seamus said sitting next to Harry.  
  
"Well it was..." Harry started to say. He would just give some girl's name and let it be at that. But only girl names he could come up with were Lillie, Hermione, Cho, and Ginny.   
  
"He doesn't know." Hermione inserted to finish Harry's statement as she unknowingly picked up her book again. She opened it and started to read. She shut the book closed and tossed it in her bag as she realized that was the third time she tried to read the very paragraph. 


	2. Arrival of Unknown guests

The trained pulled into Hogwarts station under a dark sky. Hermione jumped from her seat and exited out of the train car. The boys were joking around all stopped and watched her leave.  
  
"I didn't think my joke was that bad." Ron said.  
  
Harry rose up from his seat. Dusted off his pants from the crumbs of the chips he was eating. She shook his head.  
  
"Your joke was bad, but Hermione's a house Perfect this year. She's got get off and helped lead the first years to the boats."  
  
"Oh." Ron said not realizing Hermione job duties started so soon.  
  
"Come on Weasley don't act you didn't know. She only mentioned about 10 minutes ago." Neville said as he and the rest of the Gryffidor's stood up.  
  
"She did?" Ron asked.  
  
"You know she did. You were looking right at her when you asked about the list of students she was looking at."  
  
Ron truly was stumped. He sighed as his buddies would lie to him, unless it was for a joke reason. Like last year when they had him go into the Hagrid's storage room to get some for food for the animals. He opened up the door and this fake pink spider fell down on him. He didn't think it was funny then, but he had been claiming he had cured himself of the fear of spiders all day.  
  
"Come to think about it, it's still not funny" Ron mumbled to himself.  
  
"What Ron?" Harry asked waiting for his friend to get his stuff together.  
  
"Oh nothing Harry." Ron said rushing to get all of his stuff together.  
  
The two Gryffindor's exited off the train and followed the rest of the returning students toward Hogwarts. But they were stopped rather quickly by Hermione.  
  
"Harry. Ron. You didn't happen to grab my bag like I asked."  
  
Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked puzzled.  
  
"I'll take it that you didn't." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll go get it." Harry said disappointed that Ron didn't pick up the bag like he said he would.  
  
"I'll go with you." Ron said running to catch up with Harry.  
  
"Honestly Ron, what's with you?"  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"Anything said to you goes in one and right out the other."  
  
"Does not." Ron retorted with as the pair stepped into the train.  
  
They went into the car and grabbed Hermione's bag. They started out but Madam Pince and the mystery group made them froze. There Harry and Ron was peering out the car window. They both watched them exit off the train.  
  
Once the hallway was clear the two boys exited out the car and walked to the train door. Harry and Ron peek out. Professor Snape greeted Madam Pince and the other two with her. A carriage pulled up and Professor Snape helped Madam Pince in. Snape leaned in and Ron could have sworn he kissed the person, but Harry didn't see that.  
  
The last person wasn't an adult or they were and were extremely short. The black robe hung low and was only about 2 inches away from the ground. The hood part covered the head of the person.  
  
Snape helped the last person in before walking around to the side of the carriage. It was then Harry and Ron saw to blue eyes look out from the dark carriage. They seemed to stare directly at them.   
  
The carriage jerked forward. Harry and Ron waited for the carriage to be out of sight before then jumped off the train. They quickly started up the path to Hogwarts. 


	3. Unveiled

"I know what I saw." Ron protested.  
  
"I'm not saying you didn't see that. I just said from my point of view it didn't look like that." Harry responded.  
  
Ron looked around at the table in the Great Hall at his friends. Seamus and Neville shrugged their shoulders and just about everyone else looked in disbelief.  
  
"Well I know I saw Snape lean in and." Ron started to say, but just then Professor Snape walked down the aisle between Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
She looked down at Harry and Ron with a sneer on his face. Of course that put a smirk on Draco's who walked behind him as house Perfect for Slytherin. Hermione reached out and tugged on the back of Ron's clock as she walked by.  
  
Her eyes said it all when he looked up at her. Ron knew to drop it. Hermione walked side by side with Hufflepuff Perfect.   
  
Draco and Roger Davies, Ravenclaw Perfect, brought out the stool and the official Hogwarts attendance book. In Hermione and Susane Bones's hand was a glass box. Inside everyone could see the sorting hat.  
  
Hermione and Susane brought the box up to Professor Dumbledore just as Snape and Flitwick reached their seats. Dumbledore took the sorting hat out and placed it on the chair. Hermione and Susane placed the glass box beside Headmaster Dumbledore's podium. Then the four Perfects took sat down in front of their table on the steps before the Professors tables.  
  
Professor McGonagall opened the Great Hall doors and led the eager first years in to the hall. The walked down the main aisle with such amazed looking on faces. Ron turned to Harry with a smug look.  
  
"Now I know we didn't look that confused." Ron whispered.  
  
Harry chuckled as he knew was only kidding himself because both of them were just like the first years now. Big eye and confused. Uncertain as to what is about to happen. The feelings of walking into the Great Hall for the first revisited Harry.  
  
"Line up here please. Neat and orderly." Professor McGonagall said to the first years.  
  
"We welcome you to Hogwarts. You're about to be sorted into your houses. These houses will be like your family while you're here at school and you will remain in your house until your graduate. When I call your name please step up and take a seat on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head."  
  
As the first name is called an electric twinge surges through just about everyone. The first assignment is about to be named and that truly is the official start of the school year. As Ravenclaw house applauds their newest member Harry looked around the room. As he sweeps the front he notices an absence of Professor Sprout down the Professors tables. Harry is confused, but quickly his attention and thought it diverted back to the 1st years as Gryffindor is assigned their first 1st year.  
  
The assignments went fast and before they know it the last 1st year was welcomed into the Slytherin house. The crowd is hushed by Headmaster Dumbledore as she stood from his seat.   
  
"Yes, very good. Congratulations to all. Now normally this is where I would welcome everyone, but we're not quite done yet."  
  
The entire school seemed to gasp. Softly spoke whispers immediately started circulating. The house Perfects stood and their house's quieted down.  
  
"Thank you Perfect. As I was saying, we are not quite down with the house assignments. For the first time in many years Hogwarts has a couple of transfer students. These students come from several different other schools."  
  
Professor Sprout and 4 transfer students walked into the Great Hall through the main doors. Two boys, one girl, and one student whose cloak shielded their face so much that their sex was undeterminable at the moment. They all, again except for the cloaked one, looked to be about the same age as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco.   
  
The group of four stopped in a straight line before Headmaster Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall stepped down at one end of the line and Professor Sprout was at the other end.   
  
"On behalf of everyone here I do welcome you to Hogwarts. Our first years have just been sorted into their houses and now its time for you to do the same." Dumbledore looks up from the transfer students to everyone else. "Now sorting is a bit different for transfer students. We placed your files into the sort hat and from that we obtained a house assignment. However we know that your school records aren't always the best indicator of where you should be. So that is why before you entered into here I had Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, and the house Perfect meet with you. Now from the readings we did before here and the readings from your record we have come up with two choices. So in hopes to make the best decision for you your house assignment will go like this. You will spend 1 week in one house and then one week in another alternate house. So in two weeks time, we will return back here and make your final assignment. Understood?"  
  
The four transfer students nodded their heads.   
  
"Very good. I will now ask our Head Boy and Head Girl to please bring me up the papers I asked them to hold."  
  
The moment it took for the Head Boy and Head Girl was just enough for the entire school to start the buzz again. Harry and Ron were caught up in as they both looked at each other puzzled by everything that is going on.  
  
"I can't believe Hermione didn't tell us about this." Ron whispered.  
  
"She probably didn't know until we got here Ron."  
  
The familiar sound of Dumbledore hands clapping together quieted the hush.  
  
"Thank you. Now as I will call your name, please step forward. I will give you two house names. You will stay at the first house I can this week and next week the second house I say for you. Once is that said step over to your house Perfect for your first assignment. Robert Rouse."  
  
The young man dressed in all black stepped up. He was neat in his appearance in his tailored black pants and his black button-down long sleeve shirt.  
  
"Gryffindor. Ravenclaw." The dark haired Robert bowed his head and stepped back. He stepped over to Hermione's side.  
  
"Greta Guiserman." The young girl in a school uniform that almost matched Hogwarts attire stepped forward. She pushed her blonde hair back behind her shoulder.  
  
"Gryffindor and then Hufflepuff."  
  
The blue eye girl would soon be replaced by another blue eyed transfer student as Greta stepped over to Hermione's side. The other Perfects said their eyebrows, which except for Draco. He just looked miffed about not having a transfer student yet.  
  
"Shaeleigh Snape." Dumbledore said  
  
The entire Great Hall gasped and any whispers immediately stopped. Harry and Ron found themselves along with the rest of their schoolmates wondering if the have heard Dumbledore right.   
  
The cloaked individual stepped forward. Hands came out from behind the cloak and lowered the hood portion off the head. Pitch black curls neatly flowed down from the top of the girl's head. Her ice blue eyes started up at Dumbledore as a faint smile crossed her face.  
  
Ron and Harry looked up at Professor Snape. No emotion was on his face. This made them question if they hear d wrong. But then they got a sign.  
  
"Slytherin. And then your second assignment will be Gryffindor."  
  
The girl called Shaeleigh bowed her head and then stepped back into line. She paused for the brief moment before she turned and the entire school caught their first glimpse of her. There were little features here and there that matched Professor Snape. It was enough to just to hear her name to be confirmed. For others it took the house assignment and/or the glimpse to confirm what was said. Some like Harry were still not sure even after all that.  
  
Shaeleigh walked over to Draco's side. Ron and the others who watched her intensely as could see the smile on Draco's face grow.   
  
"Henry Huddleston." The last boy in an indigo robe stepped forward and receive his assignments for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
However many of the student's watched Shaeleigh intensely as she stood there beside Draco. She removed her black long cloak. She unveiled what only could be described as something you expected a Greek or Roman Goddess to where back in ancient time. The dress was white and airy. It had black cording around it acting as a belt.   
  
Dumbledore nodded and the Perfect and transfer students took seats at the end of their house tables.  
  
"Now I do welcome you... students and Professors alike. This undoubtedly has the making for best year ever at Hogwarts. As with every year the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to everyone. As you already seen, I do declare it is time to announce our Perfects. To help the soaring amount of students each house will have 2 Perfects. As you seen Mr. Davies is Ravenclaw's first Prefect and their second is Cho Chang."  
  
Ravenclaw house cheered and Dumbledore continued on.  
  
"Miss Bones your second is Anna Abbott. Miss Granger and Gryffindor your house second Perfect will be Harry Potter."  
  
The cheers of Gryffindor drowned out the subtle boos made by a few select Slytherins. Dumbledore gave everyone a moment to quiet down and then he named the last Perfect.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy your co-Perfect will be Ms Snape."  
  
Pansy, who was about to rise up and accept the position grumbled and quickly sat down. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She wasn't pleased at all and she would ensure that Professor Snape or Headmaster Dumbledore would hear her thoughts.  
  
"That being announced..." Dumbledore said interrupting the cheers of Slytherin and following it up with the clapping of this hands twice. "… it is now time to meet our new friends and have a little something to eat."  
  
The table tops filled with food. All the first years were in awe. It didn't take very long at all for the students and Professors to be stuffed. 


	4. Green with envy

Shaeleigh walked in awe toward her first assignment, Slytherin. She followed all the first years down the school corridors to their house. It was true she had spent all her years up until now safe on school grounds, but StoneHedge Academy was nothing like Hogwarts. The reached the dungeons relatively fast. Shaeleigh cussed herself that she not paid closer attention as to how they got. She had stare off at all the art work and passages the school had.  
She walked through the middle of the crowd up to the very front. She stood face to face with Draco. "Noctis Reaper" Draco muttered and the house entryway opened up. Both house Prefects stepped through into the common room. The first years were stopped just inside.  
"This is the scared Slytherin common room. Boys dorms are to the left." Draco announced "Girls are to right." Shaeleigh slipped in.  
Draco nodded.  
"You heard the pass code to get in. It should never be uttered loud enough for other students to hear. And it is a crime if it is ever told to someone outside of this house. The penalty is horrendously horrible and I dare not tell you as I doubt your fragile hearts can take it. Head well all the warnings you are given, unlike all the other houses, theses threats are not idle. Punishments are enforced brutally here. We are held to a much higher standard compared to the other houses and have little to no room for errors or mistakes. Now you will be excused to find your rooms and settle in, but meet back in 30 minutes for your official orientation to Hogwarts and Slytherin."  
The first years ran off heading through the respective hallways to their dorm rooms. Draco watch the young girls giggle and smile as they passed them. Draco smug, cocky look seemed to swell to immense proportions. The young boys raced and pushed themselves to be the first one in their room in hopes of switching beds to a better one or one closer to their friends.  
Shaeleigh sat down in the chair to make sure she was not in anyone's way as the bolted to their room. Once the common room was cleared out Professor Snape appeared.  
"A descent introduction Mr. Malfoy. However its content was not cleared by me. I hope you will not make this mistake again."  
Draco's smug look dropped. If it were any other Professor Slytherin house would have lost points and would be in the negative. Luckily Snape was a tiny bit easier on his own house. "Now before the rest of the house runs through that door, let me show you two your rooms. Follow me." Snape commanded.  
Draco stepped in front of Shaeleigh as they walked down the hallway. The sweet smell of her perfume filled the dark hallway and Draco took in a deep breathe of it. It was intoxicating.  
Professor Snape stopped dead in his track. He turned completely around. Draco, whose eyes were closed enjoying the lovely scent that wafted through the air, almost ran into him. Draco opened his eyes in time and stopped dead in his tracks. Shaeleigh casually came to a stop just to the left and about 1 step behind him.  
"Now this room will be yours..." Snape looked directly at Shaeleigh. "... and the room down the hall is yours Mr. Malfoy." Snape remained in his position and so did Draco. Traditionally it was understood that the Prefect of the Slytherin house would be the closest to the exit. Draco was beyond surprised that his room was not the first one.  
Shaeleigh squeezed pass the in shook Draco.  
"Mr. Malfoy, your manners would be nice here." Professor said to bring Draco back into himself.  
Draco immediately moved and allowed Shaeleigh to finish passing by. She opened her door and stepped in. Her smiled grew as she had never had a room of her own before.  
"This way Malfoy." Professor Snape said stepping in front of the doorway so that the young man could not see into her room. Draco felt Professor Snape hand on his shoulder and pushed him down the hall.  
Shaeleigh turned around and looked at her father who lingered for a moment in front of her door. She smiled and then bowed her head. He pulled her door shut. She remained still as she listened to his footsteps down the hall. Once they were faint she turned and walked over to her bed. She fell back on to it in relief.  
Shaeleigh's laugher filled the room as she couldn't believe she was here. She had dreamed of seeing her father. Shaeleigh wanted so bad to leave StoneHedge and see more of the world. She didn't care that she was for another year stuck at a school. It was different than the one she had been her entire life. She pushed herself up off the bed and danced around the room. Shaeleigh was so happy she couldn't contain it. She inspected everything. Every drawer in her dresser. Every square inch of her closet. Shaeleigh took it all in.  
Shaeleigh paused in a mirror and looked at herself. She compared her own mirror image with the one in her brain of her parents. She her father's hair color, but her mothers good looks. She assumed her fair skin and height was from her father, but her mother was tall and pretty fair skinned herself. Shaeleigh slipped out of her StoneHedge attire and tossed it into her empty trunk at the end of her bed. Shaeleigh slipped into the traditional gray skirt and white shirt uniform. However Shaeleigh felt a bit uncomfortable in the uniform with the green tie. So Shaeleigh decided to make the outfit her own. She threaded the tie through the belt loops and let the two ends hang untied. That wasn't the only change, no Shaeleigh unbutton the first couple of buttons on her shift and opened it up a bit. She learned to always dress around her best features. The skirt was raised up a bit, but was returned to natural height as that would take some sewing on her part.  
She took down her hair. She combed out the major curls in her long black mane. Then the appearance conscious Shaeleigh fixed up her make-up.  
A light tap was heard at the door. Shaeleigh didn't even flinch or turn around. She continued to re-apply her make-up "Come in." Shaeleigh called out.  
In the reflection of her mirror she half expected to see her mother or her best friend, but at last Shaeleigh saw the young Draco. She finished putting her lip stick and then turned around. Draco hadn't said a word since he opened the door. He merely stood in the hallway watching her.  
"Yes?"  
"It's time." Draco finally uttered.  
"Time for what?" Shaeleigh asked as she rose up from her vanity and walked toward the Prefect.  
"Orientation. Now normally I would ask if you had your part down, but I'm going to do it all as you're not officially sorted yet. Also during the ceremony you are not allowed to take part in anything. Understood?"  
Shaeleigh rolled her eyes, but knew what he said made sense.  
"Actually there is a part where you're going to be asked to leave the room. We can't run the risk of squealing everything to the rejects when you stay with them."  
"Are you calling me a narc?" Shaeleigh accused him "No." Draco went on the defensive.  
"Then you must have branded me a spy in your pea brain."  
"Pea Brain! How dare you insult me?"  
"Me insult you. You daft. You started it."  
"Are we ready?" Professor called out as footsteps echoed in the hallway.  
"Yes." Shaeleigh called out as she pushed her way past Draco.  
Draco was upset that she had gotten the last word. He had lost this round, but he would get his revenge. He shut Shaeleigh's door just as Professor Snape reached him.  
"Malfoy remember to stick to what I have approved this time. Also I gave Shaeleigh a part in the ritual. She knows her lines and marks. Let's go before the children ruin the good furniture."  
"But Professor Snape she has not been..." Draco retorted with.  
"Malfoy don't argue with me, you'll loose boy. Now come on."  
Professor Snape led the two Prefects down the hall. Shaeleigh smug look was clear to Draco. Again she had gotten the better of him. The idle chatter of the entire Slytherin house quieted down as Professor Snape, Shaeleigh, and Draco entered into the room. All eyes went right from Snape to his daughter Shaeleigh. Draco had prepared for the spotlight to be on him and he found it infuriating that it wasn't "Ladies and Gentleman welcome. No doubt you know who I am, but I will re-introduce myself for the first year's sake. My name is Professor Snape and I am head of this House. Respect me. Fear me. I'm not here to be your friend. I'm here to ensure that you don't screw up. The Prefects are my agents. They report to me. They will be your leaders. If an order comes from them, I want you to think of it as one that comes direct from me. You are all indeed special to have been selected to be forever identified with Slytherin. Greatness has been bestowed before in this house and may again with you."  
Snape sat down in his chair without saying another word. That was the signal to the Prefects to start the ceremony. 


	5. One Kiss

Shaeleigh awoke to a most familiar sound. Shaeleigh yawned and did a few stretches in bed before sitting up. She yawned again as pushed her hair back behind her shoulder.  
"Cana, what time is it?" The rustling noise stopped.  
Shaeleigh opened her eyes and looked around her dark room. It took a couple of moments for Shaeleigh's eyes to clear up. She yawned again.  
"Bloody hell, Cana I know you there. What time is it?" "6:30 in the morning Miss. I'm sorry that I woke." A faint voice spoke out.  
Shaeleigh stepped out of bed and into her robe. She grabbed her bathroom supplies and headed out. Shaeleigh knew one the good thing about getting up this early was the fact that no one else was. She headed to the private Prefect bathroom.  
Coming out of his room at the same time was Draco. He watched Shaeleigh walk from her room to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it behind her. He was entranced with her. It wasn't till she had closed the door did he snapped too. He mumbled a few groans as he needed to get into the bathroom before he had Quidditch practice.  
Shaeleigh took a shower and emerged from the bathroom smelling of sweet lilac. She hadn't been in the bathroom for more than 25 minutes. She walked to her door and stopped. She then traced down the hallway to Draco's room. She lightly rapped on the door.  
"Yeah?" A rather pissy sounding voice echoed through the door. About ten seconds later the door flung open. Draco looked to be extremely irritated that he was being disturbed. Once he realized who was standing on the other side of the door this look softened. He gave her a once over with his eye and then smug look came on his face. Draco leaned on the door frame.  
"Yeah?" "I just wanted to tell you the bathroom was free." Shaeleigh smiled and then turned to head back to her room.  
"Ok… thanks for telling me." Shaeleigh had already made a couple steps to her room. She flipped her hair and smiled back at Draco. She turned forward and then responded.  
"You're welcome." Shaeleigh opened her door and stepped in. Draco watched her again from his door frame. Once she had entered into her room he bounded for the bathroom. Just as he shut the bathroom door he heard a scream. He immediately opened the door. Shaeleigh had heard the scream as well and flew out of her room. She was wearing a black robe and not much more. Draco was in a dark forest green sweat suit. Shaeleigh with wand in hand side by side with Draco bounded up to the common room.  
The common room was empty. Shaeleigh looked at Draco and then bounded up the stairs of the girls dormitory. Shaeleigh ran down the hallway toward a room that an extremely amount of girls huddled around. It was the very last room on the right. Shaeleigh bounded and found all the girls huddled in the corner of a room. "Finite incantatem." Shaeleigh said to end commotion by girls and get closer to the room.  
A hideous looking troll stood in the middle of the room. Shaeleigh pushed her way through with wand in hand. Once in the room the troll moved its attention away from the girls and to Shaeleigh. The girls ran out and left Shaeleigh alone on the room. The troll started to make its way toward Shaeleigh. She back-up against the wall. It took Shaeleigh a moment to get her wits about her. Shaeleigh aimed her want and fired off spell.  
"Petrificus totalus." Shaeleigh commanded The troll froze. Shaeleigh turned to the girls.  
"Get the Professor." Shaeleigh commanded. Pansy was already bounding down the stairs where she ran into the love of her life. She tried not to look frightened, even though the hideous troll did pick her room to appear in. She tried to catch her breath before she was at Draco.  
"Hey there." Pansy said oozing with female charm "What's going on up there?" "Oh nothing. What's going on down here with you?" Pansy said totally missing the point of Draco.  
"Nothing is going on up there? Did I hear you right Pansy?" Draco asked.  
"Oh I have to get the Professor for the girl… what's her name?" "Shaeleigh." Draco said. Her name rolled off his tongue. It tasted good in his mouth.  
"Yeah her. She froze the troll. Like I couldn't have done that. I'm not impressed." Pansy said and by the time she turned her attention back to Draco instead of the hallway to room he was gone. She stomped her foot on the step and stormed pissy back up the hallway.  
It was about five minutes later Professor Snape's voice asking for the hallway to be emptied could easily be heard. The girls did as she said and all hide in their rooms. Draco followed behind the Professor Snape. He smiled at all the peeking eyes from behind the doors. Girlish giggles were heard as the doors shut.  
Pansy and the other girls of the invaded dorm room stood outside of the door. Pansy winked at Draco as he passed by. The smug Malfoy grin grew larger on his face and then followed Snape into the room. Shaeleigh kept having to refreeze the bugger as the spell didn't seem to last long it.  
"Petrificus totalus." Shaeleigh commanded Shaeleigh was happy to see her father come through the doors. Snape looked at the troll, then at Draco and then at Shaeleigh. He cleared his throat.  
"Well you two should be able to handle this." Snape said as he exited out of the room. "Breakfast is in an hour and the girls will need to change before that, so hurry up." Draco stepped a side and let the Professor walk by. Shaeleigh rolled her eyes as her father walked out. She sighed.  
"Worthless." Shaeleigh softly whispered so low that Draco barely could hear. She nodded her head, but Draco looked confused.  
"The door." Shaeleigh said very clearly.  
Draco closed the door.  
"All I want you to do is keep him frozen. Can you do that?" Shaeleigh said.  
"Do you know who you're talking to?" "Yes, but ask me if I care." "How dare you…" "How dare I what? How dare I ask to confirm that the only other person in the room; the only person who might be able to save my life if something horrible happens; the only person in his room, other the that troll …. Petrificus totalus… itself that I don't know the level of schooling. Now are you going to answer the question or not?" "Yes. The answer is yes" Draco said following up with, "you..." Shaeleigh looked at him. She dared with her eyes to finish that line.  
"Good. One last thing then. You have to have to keep your mouth shut." "What?" "You have to not talk about what I'm going to do to eleavate this problem. You do understand what that means, because if you don't I can use smaller words to get my point across." Draco turned and grabbed the door. He had enough of this. As much as he enjoyed being in the girls dorm, he was about to remain shut in the room with her speaking to him like this.  
"Where are you going?" "I have Quidditch." "Fine. Leave you wimp." "What did you call me?" "Two ears on your head and you didn't hear a single word I said. I said fine leave you wimp. Run away. Its okay to being scared. I can handle this on my own." Shaeleigh proclaimed.  
"I'm not…" "Petrificus totalus." Shaeleigh commanded.  
"I'm not a wimp. I'm not running." "Okay. Leave already. Let the glory be all mine." Draco let go of the handle. He turned back to face the troll.  
"I'm staying." "Keeping quiet." "Maybe." "Okay." Shaeleigh said. "Just keep him frozen until the signal." "What's the signal?" "You'll know." Shaeleigh sat down on the ground and point her wand at the floor beneath the troll's feet. She muttered a spell softly at first. With each repeat of the verse she got a bit louder. After about 5 or 6 pass through she was at normally speaking level. Draco kept freezing the troll thought the first couple of times he thought of missing it and allowing the troll to lunge at her.  
A small dark circle grew under the troll. It grew larger and larger. Shaeleigh and Draco felt the rumble come up from the dark circle. The beds in the room began to shake. Shaeleigh sat there get saying the verse over and over. A horrible smell filled the room. Draco kept waiting, wondering if the rumble or the smell were the signs and he missed it.  
A small ghostly looking black hand reached up around the circle. It reached out trying to grab anything in its reach. A Slytherin tie was lying on the floor. The dark shadow hand got the tie in its gripe and dragged in to the circle. The entire room shook. Shaeleigh was knocked and the verse stopped. The hand shot up and tried to grab more as the hole was now closing.  
"Now." Shaeleigh yelled.  
Draco set the troll free just as the hand clutched onto the troll. The troll screamed and the black ghost-like hand dragged it down into the hole. Shaeleigh watched with Draco as the hole closed up.  
Draco walked over to where the hole was. He looked down at the floor and then looked over at Shaeleigh. She was out of breathe and tired as she pushed her self up.  
"What was that?" "That was what you can't talk about." "What do you mean?" "I mean I will be kicked out of this school. Not to mention the trouble I will be in with my parents. Of course the Minsitry will be upset with me, severly, and with you too." "Why with me?" "You could have stopped me. Opening up endless pit holes of darkness is shunned upon by just about everyone." Shaeleigh stood up off the floor. She dusted off her robe and retied it as it had become a bit too loose. Shaeleigh then walked over to Draco.  
"Look I'm not trying to pull a fast on you about this. Nor do I want to get either of us in trouble. So you need to be quiet okay?" "Fine, but why would we get into trouble for the hole." "It's simple. A force of good and bad roams the earth. That you know. Bad, evil, whatever you want to call it live off those things in life that are of the same nature. War, death, I don't think I have to go on. Well legend say that the pits are what feed the fears of good. Fear is one of the things that the darkness lives off. Plus that spot forever now is linked with darkness. So darkness can rise from it or leave through it." Shaeleigh takes a hold of a small rug and drags it over the spot making Draco move.  
"However it's blocked by force of good now, so the girls are alright." "A rug a force of good?" "Everything in Hogwarts has been blessed and cleansed. Everything in Hogwarts is a force of good. Even an old rug." Shaeleigh smiled. Draco smiled even more.  
"Look I won't say a thing." Draco said closing the gap between him and Shaeleigh. "On one condition." "What's that Draco?" "That you give me a kiss." Shaeleigh looked at Draco with one eye brow raised.  
"Excuse me." "Two ears on your head and you didn't hear a single word I said." Draco through back in her face.  
"I heard you. However I am in shook at your request." "It's a simple. My silence for a kiss." Draco said stopped right in front of her.  
Less than a foot separated their lips from each other. He could feel her hot breath as she exhaled.  
"One simple kiss." Draco whispered. His voice sent shivers down her spine.  
The two stared at each other. Draco looked into Shaeleigh's crystal blue eyes and knew he had won. He swore her told him that. He leaned in and just at their lips were about to touch a tapping on the door was heard.  
Shaeleigh turned her head to look at the door. Draco pulled back and in his head cussed. He had her, but there was interference. He walked over to the door and opened it much like how he did when Shaeleigh tapped on his door earlier to inform him she was out of the bathroom.  
Pansy stood there. She smiled at her love. The other girls could be seen against the wall across the hallway.  
"Draco, I was… we were wondering if you were done in there yet?" Shaeleigh opened the door out of Draco's hands.  
"Yep. All done." Shaeleigh said as she exited the room.  
"Draco how did you do it?" Pansy immediately asked.  
Shaeleigh stopped dead in her tracks in the hallway. She turned around and looked at Draco. The smug egoistical boy smiled.  
"Oh I'll let you all about it later girls. I have Quidditch to attend." Draco said staring at Shaeleigh.  
Pansy flung her arms around Draco and hugged him as did all the girls. Shaeleigh rolled her eyes and turned she continued down the hallway and back to her room. Draco relished in the new fan-fare he was getting before heading off down the hallway too. He wanted to catch up with Shaeleigh. However Shaeleigh was already in her room and he did have to go to practice. Before he left he scribbled a note to her.  
Shaeleigh,  
You owe me. The deal is on, but won't be for long. Pay with a kiss and silence is yours. You have until the end of the week to do so or I sing like bird.  
D. Malfoy  
  
He pushed the note under her door. Cana, her hidden elf picked it up and placed it on her desk with her other correspondence as Shaeleigh was dressing for breakfast. 


	6. Pairing up

**_

* * *

General Reminder of the Disclaimer:_**_ No I'm not J.K. Rowling and no I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters._

* * *

Shaeleigh rests her head in her hands. Even though Professor Binns looks in her general direction, Shaeleigh stops the boredom. Her eyes start to close and only open for a few brief moments after she yawns.

"I don't suppose that you..." Professor Binns appears before Shaeleigh."...you know what the reason behind the movement was, do you Miss Snape?"

Shaeleigh startled awake. She blinked several times as her focused. She looked around at all the eyes staring at her. Some from her own house, like Pansy and Draco, and some from the other houses, including Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Well Professor Binns, if my memory serves me right the movement was not for muggle freedom though that's what they wanted the general association and Ministry to believe. But rather it was to hide the covert acts of a few rouge wizards and witches. These crafty individuals are the apart of a black chapter and many were believe to be some of the most infamous DeathEaters of their time. They were charge by the Ministry of crimes against magic and non-magic folk alike. Out of the reported 18 members only 14 of them were brought to justice. 4 members, those whom the Ministry believes to be the power line of the group, were never brought to justice. Many believe they still roam around free planning and scheming, but some like to push the concept that the group of 5 never existed and were only created to explain away the missing information gaps in stories or other unknowns about the group or the events the group participated in."

The class was filled of half open mouths. The Slytherins had a smug look of arrogance for Shaeleigh currently wore their house colors. Hermione was amazed she had spent the summer preparing for this class and her answer wasn't that detailed. Harry and Ron were in awe of the girl's answer as they didn't expect someone who was nearing asleep to have such an informative reply to the Professor's question.

"Well it appears someone here has done some study of the subject."

"Yes, Professor Binns. At my old school."

"And you remembered from last year... excellent memory."

Professor Binns appear in the front of the class.

"Actually Professor, this is a required study class for all 2nd year students."

Before the Professor could comment further the familiar sound of the end of class could be heard. The students gathered their books and headed out the door. Shaeleigh followed the students and headed down the narrow hallway side by side with Hermione. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were a few students before her. A couple of students back were Ron and Harry.

"Were the 14 imprisoned in Azkaban?" Hermione asked Shaeleigh.

"Actually 12 were."

"Oh yeah and one died."

"Yep."

"The last one?" Hermione wondered.

"Well much isn't said about the mysterious final member. The Ministry won't comment other than all 14 are accounted for and we need to focus on the remaining 4 who are at large."

The two girl's conversation stopped at the end of the hallway.

"See you in class." Shaeleigh said with a faint smile as she turned to head toward her house.

Draco with Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for her just a few steps away. Draco sneered as Hermione opened her mouth to say goodbye. Hermione shot a cold stare instead.

"Come on Hermione; don't waste your energy on him." Harry said as he and Ron stepped up.

"I agree with Harry. It doesn't do any good. I swear Draco feeds of the cold stares you shoot him."

* * *

"You really oughta not do that." Draco said sliding in close to Shaeleigh as they walked down the hallway

"Do what?" Shaeleigh ask as she tried to move over to give space between her and Draco.

"Associate with the Gryffindorks like that." Draco says sliding back closely beside her.

"And you really oughta not do that."

"Do what?"

"Tell me what to do. I'm not one of your lovesick girls nor am I one of your brainless followers seeking your approval. No offense boys."

Draco's jaw near hit the floor. He stopped dead in his tracks. Shaeleigh kept walking along with Crabbe and Goyle. The boys realized their leader had paused and stopped after a couple of steps.

"How dare you?"

Shaeleigh kept walking. Draco hurried up to catch up. He slid in front of her.

"Move Malfoy you're in my way."

"No. I'm not done with you."

"Oh you're not huh?" Shaeleigh matched Draco tone for tone.

The pair stood there. Both were silent and still. Neither seemed to care that a small group of students started to form a circle around them.

Draco's eye squinted. He was angry. No one had ever dared to speak to him like that, especially not a girl. Shaeleigh stares watched Draco's eye squint, so she matched him. She narrowed her eyes. Then they flew open wide.

The sound of someone walking echoed in the hallway. The students immediately start to disperse. Draco knew the sound and Shaeleigh could easily guess what was heading their way, yet neither moved.

"Professor McGonagall approaches." Crabbe and Goyle say in unison as they turn and head out of the area.

"Afternoon Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Snape. I assume you're both heading to your next class."

"Yes of course Ms. McGonagall." Shaeleigh said in a sweet tone. "Heading to Potions right now."

"And you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco broke the gaze he had fixed on Shaeleigh.

"Shouldn't you be in my class right now?"

"I was on my way..." Draco started to say trying to think of way out of this mess.

"Late."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but instead of his voice Shaeleigh's was the one that was heard.

"He is late, due my fault. You see Professor I was given this class schedule and no map. Nearly everyone forgets that this is my first year here. I stopped Draco for directions as I knew a house Prefect should know the way. So basically please don't be upset with him as I'm the one to blame."

Professor McGonagall looked at Draco and then back at Shaeleigh.

"Well I presume he gave you the correct instructions as Professor Snape will surely deduct 5 points for your tardiness and I doubt Draco wishes to have 5 points deducted from Slytherin. So off you go Ms. Snape and the good-willed Mr. Malfoy won't you come with me?"

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." Shaeleigh took a step to the right and walked passed Draco. "Sorry Draco."

Shaeleigh headed down the hallway. As she disappeared into the darkness Draco turned and walked toward class with Professor McGonagall. Just before the pair turned into the class room, Professor McGonagall stopped Draco.

"Now Mr. Malfoy I hope you goodwill attitude will extend itself to everyone in this class for the remainder of time."

Draco simply nodded his head once. Though Draco remained silent, his thoughts were anything but compliant. He wanted to tell Professor McGonagall to shove it and then head after Shaeleigh. Draco knew better than to do that.

"5 points for Slytherin."

Draco's eyes lighted up.

"It seems the Prefect title has helped you Mr. Malfoy. Now let's get to our studies."

* * *

Shaeleigh entered into the Potions class. Class was already in session. Everyone turned their heads and watched Shaeleigh walk in.

"I'm glad you decided to grace us with your presence Ms. Snape." Her father spouted off with. "Would you like to explain your tardiness?"

"Not really." Shaeleigh said casually as she looked for a seat. "I thought I would find a seat first so that I'm a huge disturbance to the entire class like I am right now."

Snape's glared as his daughter, but it lasted for only a minute. He pointed with his left to a free seat.

"There next to Mr. Weasley."

Ron's eyes rolled and he sighed heavily. The only thing worse than being stuck in Potions with Professor Snape without friends, was having to sit next to a Slytherin during the class.

'And to top it off I'm having to sit next to his span.' Ron silently thought in his head.

"Mr. Weasley is thrilled to have you next to him, especially since now that who ever you sit next to will be your Potions partner."

Shaeleigh took her seat.

"Now that you have taken your seat and lost your house 5 points for your tardiness, will you please explain why you're delayed?"

"Well it's simple really..." Shaeleigh said rising up out of her at being address. "... There was a fight of sorts in the hallway. I felt it was part as house Prefect, to remain there until a Professor arrived."

Snape said nothing. Actually mid way in her explanation he turned and went back to the black board. He started to write something up on the board.

"You and your partner will have a week to write a report. Each group will have a specific potion. Not only do I expect you to create the potion on your own, but I want you to prove your potion works. Explain the process, the benefits, the drawbacks, and the history of the potion. Do your inquiry minds have questions?"

A Ravenclaw student hand shot up in the air.

"Yes?" Snape said turning around to face the class.

"Are we allowed to choose our own potions?"

"No. I will be making the assignments of the various potions to each group. As I call your names, please come up to my desk for your assignment."

The class softly talked as Professor Snape called groups of two up to his desk. Shaeleigh looked around the room. She knew of no one, with the exception of Justin Finch-Fletchley. The young Hufflepuff had a sister who went to Shaeleigh's former school.

"Justin." Shaeleigh said as she leaned over her desk.

Justin looked up at the level above him. Shaeleigh leaning so far down that he was sure that at any moment she would fall over.

"Yeah?"

"Your sister Gwen wanted me to tell you hi and said.... wait I'll remember it... oh yes... she wanted me to tell you that the cat has decided to go green except at family occasions... or something like that."

Justin laughed.

"She said green."

"Yep I remember that much, it's the rest of story I'm not too sure about, Gwen said you would know what I'm talking about though. And the look in your eye signals that you do."

Justin laughed again.

"I do. When did you talk to Gwen?"

"Right before I left."

"Left?"

"I used be at StoneHedge."

"Ahh. How is she?"

"Doing fine."

As Justin and Shaeleigh idly chatted about Gwen, Ron sat back in his chair. He didn't want to be in the class alone. He had begged Harry and Hermione to change their schedule so that one of them was with him.

'If Harry or 'Monie would have changed their schedule they would be sitting beside me instead of this....' Ron mind raced as he looked over to his partner.

Her heart shaped bottom was sticking out as she leaned over the desk. Ron couldn't help to look at it. Ron's eyes trace up her body from her bottom to her head. Deep down Ron admitted that she had quite a form. Her black hair flowed free and was full of bounce and shine. Her blue eyes were piercing and her full lips were inviting.

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Snape." Professor's Snape voice brought Ron back into the now.

Ron startled up. He looked down at the waiting Professor. Ron wasn't sure if he was caught looking or not. He turned as he got out of his chair. Shaeleigh was still leaning over the desk talking. Ron reached out and softly tapped her shoulder.

Shaeleigh looked up at Ron. The piercing blue eyes hit him hard. She had a faint smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Our turn." Ron shuttered out.

"Alright." Shaeleigh pushed herself up off the desk. "Got to go Justin."

Shaeleigh turned and followed Ron down the steps. The pair both took a deep breath as they neared Professor Snape's desk.

"You two will have Draft of Peace potion."

Ron sighed.

"Would you prefer something Mr. Weasley like an Aging or Love Potion perhaps?"

Ron shook his head no immediately.

"Good then I wasn't about to resign your potions anyways."

Shaeleigh nodded her head and turn to head back up.

"Follow the lead of your partner Mr. Weasley."

Ron snapped too as he was almost frozen still in fear. He turned and caught up with Shaeleigh who waited for him on the first step.

"Mr. Fletchley and Mr. Macmillan." Professor Snape called out for as Ron and Shaeleigh headed up the stairs.

"It could have been worse." Shaeleigh mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"I said it could have been worse. At least we didn't get stuck with Forgetfulness Potion or Scintillating Solution."

Ron looked at Shaeleigh with a blank stare.

"The Scintillating solution is easy to make, but... trust me when I say this it hard to break. Of course the same could sort-of be said about the Forgetfulness potion. Everyone seems to forget if they've made it or what's in it. Bloody difficult potions at least for this assignment."

Ron continued to look at her with a blank look. Shaeleigh looked behind her and then back at Ron. She raised her eyebrow

"What?"

"What what?"

"You're staring at me like you don't understand a lick of what I'm saying."

"Oh. I do understand what you're saying."

"Ok then. What is it? Do have something on my face?" Shaeleigh reached for her tote back.

"No it's nothing like that."

Shaeleigh sat up straight and left her tote bag on the ground.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing at all." Ron said turning to face forward in his seat.

"Lair." Shaeleigh softly mumbled knowing that Ron was still paying attention to what she said and did.

Before either could say anything further class ended. The room emptied out fast. Shaeleigh took her time though.

"I want to ask something of you." Professor Snape said from his desk

"Yes?" Shaeleigh said snapping her bag shut and raising up out of her chair.

"Respect."

Shaeleigh looked down at the man who was her father. She said nothing.

"Your wit today undermines the respect one should have for their Professor."

"It was in defense sir."

"Defense of what?" Snape asked

"The vicious sarcasm tossed at my head." Shaeleigh said exiting the row that she and Ron sit at.

Snape stood up.

"It was not vicious in nature." Snape said on the defense.

"And that was not my wit I showed you." Shaeleigh quickly fired back.

Shaeleigh headed up the stairs and stopped at the door. She looked back over her shoulder down to her father. She faintly smiled.

"Respect... I will remember."

Shaeleigh turned around and headed out. Watched his only child leave the doorway of what was his own private little world. He looked upon her and for a brief moment saw the loveliness of her mother standing there in her place. Snape was amazed how much she was like her mother in looks and in smarts.

Shaeleigh headed toward her house. She had much homework to start on, especially with this Potions project. Shaeleigh knew she also had to deal with Draco and she much rather do that in the Common Room of the house rather the free hallways of the school. Less likely to be sentenced detention in the Common Room and also she didn't want the other houses to see the fight.

Shaeleigh hadn't a need for a password as the passage itself seemed to recognize her and open up without a single word needing to be uttered or a flip or her wrist. Shaeleigh entered into her temporary house preparing herself for Draco's presence. Much to her surprise he wasn't waiting for her in the Common Room. Shaeleigh exhaled and headed toward her room.

Once in the safety of her private room did Shaeleigh feel at peace. She had made it through three-quarters of her day. Now there was just study time and dinner. Shaeleigh tossed her books on the chair for her desk. She fell back onto her back in relief. As she lay there did Shaeleigh realize that she was going to have to go through about 250 more days like this until Summer Holiday.


	7. Heated words

* * *

**General Reminder of the Disclaimer:**_ No I'm not J.K. Rowling and no I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters._ Just Shaeleigh._

* * *

_

Ron busted into the Gryffindor common room. He flung his books on to the couch. Luck had it that no one was sitting in direct path of the books. However Hermione was on the couch and felt the books crash land right beside her.

"What did I do?" Hermione voice shot up high as one of the books fell open against her hip.

Ron didn't respond he simply paced back and forth deep in thought. Hermione looked over at Harry, who sat comfortably in a chair reading. Both didn't have a clue what was going on with Ron.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Harry asked

Ron continued to pace. Throwing his arms up in the air before they slammed against his sides. His eyes were closed and his head slightly shook.

Hermione and Harry both closed their books. Harry stood up from the chair and walked over to his best friend. He placed both hands on Ron's shoulders.

"Ron!"

Ron startled back into reality.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked

"Yeah, what's the matter? You nearly took my bloody head off."

"Huh?" was all that Ron said.

"You came in here like a bat out of hell. You tossed the books almost at Hermione. What's the matter?"

Ron looked over at Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione. Sorry Harry." Ron walked a chair and fell back. "I just... I swear I should have sat next to one of the Ravenclaw's."

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked

"In Potions, I took a seat alone at the desk across from Larissa and Gayle. I had hopes there would be Seamus or Neville in the class with me, but no such luck. Class began and I swear Snape was trying to kill me with daggers in his eyes. And then the worse thing ever could have happened. "

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Well in walks a tardy Slytherin. There are 3 open seats not including the one beside me. Snape directs them to share the desk with me. Out of every empty seat including one with another Slytherin Snape bloody direct them to me. Now not only am I alone in this class and its being taught by Snape. I have to sit beside a Slytherin."

Harry and Hermione look at Ron. Each had a blank expression on their faces.

"But that's not the worst thing."

"It's not?" Hermione asked.

"No its not. The worst thing is that the Slytherin who I'm sitting beside is a House Prefect."

"But Ron, Draco is in our class. Trust me..." Hermione said.

Harry's eyes seemed to light up. He placed is hand on Hermione's arm to quiet her for a moment. Harry knew what Ron was about to say.

"No it's not Draco. That's the only about the class I have going for me. No, the tardy Slytherin was Snape's daughter."

"Shaeleigh?" Hermione questioned

"Yeah Shaeleigh." Ron sighed. "I have to sit alone in a small dark room with Snape and beside me is his daughter, who is also a House Prefect. I swear if I make it out of this class... out of this year alive I will be amazed."

"Ron you're being so dramatic." Hermione chimed in.

"I am not." Ron said defensively.

Harry looked at both of them. He saw an argument coming and didn't want to be stuck in the middle of it.

"You'll make it out of the class and out of the year alive. You always do. We all do. Think about all you've made it though."

Ron's gaze fell to the floor for a moment.

"I guess you're right Harry." Ron said following a sigh. "It's just that I'm stuck with her as my project partner. I think Snape did it on purpose."

* * *

Shaeleigh approached the house entrance. Without needing to utter any password the entry way opened up for her. She headed into the common room and as she had guessed there was Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle waiting for her.

She didn't fault in her step she headed toward her room. Crabbe and Goyle watched her walk by from the couch beside the fire. Draco on the other hand pushed himself off the wall he was leaning up against and headed on a path to intersect her.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Shaeleigh said nothing but continued on her way as far as she could. Before she knew it Draco stood right before her. Once again the pair stood eye to eye and toe to toe.

"I'm not done talking with you."

"But I'm done with you." Shaeleigh retorted back with.

Draco sneer, but Shaeleigh remain calm and expressionless.

"How dare you? You don't think you can arrive at this school and instantly have everyone bow down to you."

"No, unlike you I don't think like that."

Draco's look darkened.

"Now listen to me," Shaeleigh started to say. "I know all about your family. Probably more than you expect I do. I'm not here play popularity games or even to be liked. I'm here to fine tune my abilities. You see I've finished school. A whole 3 years ahead of everyone else. I came here to take a few classes that weren't offered at my old school. I can leave this place any time I bloody hell want to and head out into the world."

Crabbe and Goyle eyes rose up. Draco didn't move. Though the admission from Shaeleigh did shock him. She had finished her own school 3 years before most normal students do. She came here to Hogwarts because she wanted to learn more, not because she had to. Silence filled the room. Shaeleigh took a deep breath.

"Now being said I have only 1 more thing to say to you Draco."

"What's that?" Draco uttered

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again I will not cover for you. I will make sure you are properly and fully punished for such an act. Remember I'm a Prefect and so are you. We can't go around the school arguing in halls like immature brats."

"Now if you have anything to say... say it now. If you don't I ask that you step out of my way." Shaeleigh said waiting on Draco's response.

"Wow you sure do carry on when you're upset over something. I do have something to say to you and it is this. I am Slytherin's house Prefect... not you. You're not even officially sorted into this house, so I don't know how you thought we're on the same level here because we aren't. Many people don't get the chance to spout off to me like you did, but I'm giving you this one allowance since you are how you are. However if you raise your voice and point your finger in my general direction I'll do..."

"You'll do what?" Shaeleigh interrupted

"You'll regret it." Draco said attempting to finish his statement.

Shaeleigh rolled her eyes.

"Mess with me and you'll regret it."

Shaeleigh stepped around Draco and headed off to her room. Draco turned around and watched her walk away. He was so upset with her, but at the same time he was so infatuated with her. The way she walked. The way she smelled. The sound of her voice when is and isn't upset.

Shaeleigh stepped into her room and Draco turned to his friends. Both sat there on the couch looking up at their fearless leader. Draco took a deep breath and walked over to the chair. He fell into with all his body weight. Draco said nothing, but stared into the fire.

Shaeleigh was doing the same thing. She sat on her bed with her eyes fixed on the flame on the candle. She watched it flicker as each time she exhaled.

Draco had pushed almost all the right buttons on her. He made her blood boil at times. She saw a few of the same qualities she had in him. Some were descent quality and some were not. Shaeleigh pushed any thoughts of Draco out her mind and went back to watching the flame dance around for a bit before getting down to her homework.


	8. Swapping sides?

**General Reminder of the Disclaimer:**_ No I'm not J.K. Rowling and no I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters._ Just Shaeleigh.

* * *

Shaeleigh awoke in her private room like she had down all week, but this was going to be different than any other. Today was the day she packed up her items and moved into the Gryffindor house. The previous night she had transferred her Perfect duties over to a very happy Pansy.

In the past 48 hours Pansy and Shaeleigh had become pals. They found out they had many things in common. The two girls had even so much as made plans for the annual Slytherin Girl social which was 2 weeks away.

Shaeleigh gathered her things and headed to the bathroom. She went to open the door and found it was locked. She sighed and lightly tapped on the door.

"Draco are you almost done in there?"

Shaeleigh waited for a response, but heard nothing.

"Draco." Shaeleigh said a little bit louder. "I need to really get in there."

Shaeleigh heard nothing. Shaeleigh sighed. The rolled her eyes.

"At least can you tell me when you're done?"

Shaeleigh turned and headed back to her room. Just as she reached her door, the bathroom door opened. Draco appeared out from behind a thick cloud of steam. Shaeleigh turned and watched him exit.

"Here have it. I know you have a busy day." Draco moved out of her way.

Shaeleigh looked at Draco and then smiled.

"Thanks." Shaeleigh said amazed he was being so nice.

She head into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her. She turned on the shower and started to undress. She stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. She allowed the water to wash over her and for a moment the worries of the day were gone.

She finished her shower and slid back into her robe. She grabbed the rest of her things, like her make-up and hair brush, and left the bathroom. She figured she would do the rest of her grooming in her room.

Shaeleigh put her stuff just inside her room. She walked down the hallway and knocked on Draco's door. Again no answer. She knocked again.

"Draco?"

Draco opened the immediately and Shaeleigh nearly fell into him. She looked up sheepishly at him. She smiled as their eyes met.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted you that I was done with the bathroom. Thanks for letting me in there."

Shaeleigh turned and headed back down the hallway. Draco walked her walk back in her short black robe. He had to admit despite her attitude, which rivaled his; she was a piece of work. She looked over her shoulder as she walked into her room. She flashed Draco a smile as she caught him look at her.

Shaeleigh got dress and quickly packed up her belongings. She walked around her room. She was going to miss it. She didn't know where she was going to stay for the next week, but she guess it wasn't going to be here own room like this one.

Shaeleigh grabbed her books and headed out to class. But the time her studies were done for the day she would be walking into the Gryffindor classroom and her new room.

Shaeleigh walk down the hallway heading toward the Gryffindor Common Room. Outside waiting for her was Hermione. Shaeleigh smiled as she and Hermione got along fairly well; better than her and Pansy did.

"Hi." Shaeleigh said walking up

"Hey." Hermione said greeting their newest house member. "Are you ready?"

Shaeleigh nodded.

"Alright follow me then." Hermione said walking toward the Portrait.

"The pass code is what will allow you in and out." Hermione started to explain as they reached the Fat Lady.

Before Hermione could even utter the pass code the Fat Lady opened the passage. Shaeleigh looked at Hermione wondering what the pass code was because she didn't hear anything. Hermione looked at Shaeleigh shocked.

"Ummm." Hermione mumbled. "No, no. no."

The door closed.

"Excuse me, my dear Fat Lady. I didn't utter the pass code to you."

"I know my dear child."

"Then why did you open?" Hermione asked.

"Her." The Fat Lady pointed to Shaeleigh

"Her?"

"Her." The Fat Lady nodded.

"Why me?" Shaeleigh asked taking a step forward

The Fat Lady opened the door again. Hermione tried to stop it, but was unsuccessful. Shaeleigh shrugged her shoulders. Hermione gave up and headed in. Shaeleigh followed behind her.

The Common Room was step up the same as the Slytherin's; just dressed in different colors. Of course the Gryffidor's had windows to look out of and Slytherin's didn't because they were down in the dungeon.

Sitting in the Common Room studying was Harry and Ginny. Ron was playing Wizard's Chess again Neville. And Fred and George came down running down the stairs laughing. Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing as Hermione guided Shaeleigh in.

"This is the common room." Hermione said as she entered into the middle of the room.

"That's Ginny Weasley, her brother Ron and Neville Longbottom. The two on the stairs are also Weasley's. Fred and George." Hermione then leaned in and whispered. "Don't ask me which one is which."

Shaeleigh giggled.

"And that's Harry."

Shaeleigh smiled and gave a nod.

"Everyone this Shaeleigh. She's going to be staying here for the next week before the sorting hat official places her."

"Hi." Shaeleigh said.

The room was silent.

"Come on I'll show you to your room." Hermione nudged on Shaeleigh.

Shaeleigh didn't know if was because she was Professor's daughter or the fact she was wearing her Slytherin uniform or because she had been in the Slytherin house for a week now and everyone associated her with that.

"You'll be staying in here with me. I hope you don't mind cats."

"No. Not all."

Hermione smiled. "Good."

Hermione opened the door and led her into the room. Shaeleigh stuff was unpacked for her; just as how she had it in her old room. Hermione was caught off guard.

"Wow you're stuff is already...out."

Shaeleigh smiled.

"Nice room. Sorry to inconvenience you like this."

"You're not an inconvenience at all."

An alarm went off and Hermione looked down at her watch.

"I have to run to the..."

"The Perfect's meeting I know. Thanks for showing me around."

"You're gonna be okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay I'll show you more around when I get back."

"There's more?"

Hermione laughed. She left the room and shut the door behind her. Shaeleigh walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked at herself in the full length mirror.

Shaeleigh caught up off the bed. She striped out of her clothes. Her Slytherin uniform she slipped into her trunk. She pulled out a Gryffindor uniform and changed into it. She walked down the stairs and headed into the Common Room. Again all conversations and movement stopped as she headed out.

"Hi." Shaeleigh softly spoke.

"How's your room?" Ginny asked.

"It's nice. I'm happy to have a window to look outside from and let light in with."

Harry and Ginny smiled.

"Heading out?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I thought I would go and try to convince the house elves to let me grab something to eat. I missed lunch because I was..."

"In detention..." Neville whispered to Ron causing the two to chuckle.

"...in the library doing some study work for potions class." Shaeleigh said as she looked up at Ron.

"We'll go with you." Fred and George said passing by Ron and messing up his hair.

"Cool." Shaeleigh smiled as the exited the Gryffindor Common room with the twins.

"Okay I have to not only be stuck in a room alone with her father and sit next to her as well as be her partner, but now I'm stuck in the same house as her. Jeez. Harry I swear if someone nearly dies this year I hope its me because I could use a break from the Snape's." Ron proclaims as soon as Shaeleigh exits the room.

"Ron give it a rest." Harry said.

"Yeah Ronald stop your wanting." Ginny said giggling.

"Ginny."

"What?" She said as she slammed her book closed.

Ron gave her a cross look. She responded by sticking out her tongue at him. Ron rolled his eyes.

"She's seems nice."

"So did Draco until he opened his mouth." Ron retorted back with.


	9. Conspiring with the Emeny

_Still don't own the rights to Harry Potter's world and characters listed here in the story. I only lay claim to_ **Shaeleigh.**

* * *

Shaeleigh smirked a devilish grin as the hidden entry to the kitchen opened. She looked back over her shoulder at Fred and George. She had an idea as to why all the doors were opening, but it didn't matter why she was just happy it was. The mischievous trio stepped through the doorway and entered a very busy room.

The kitchen was a busy with hard working house elves. They were whipping up what the young trio assume was the next course in food. Many were doing dishes from the last major meal. They worked like a well oiled machine.

The trio was amazed. They stood there in silent awe for moment; that was until they were notice. A few elves that seemed to be the floor supervisors, keeping an eye on all that was going, made their way.

"No students allow. Out, out, out." They said in unison.

"But I'm I was wondering."

"No students. This is off-limits. Wait... how did you get in here?"

"We just walked in." Fred and George said as they set their eye on some delicious looking pastries.

"Impossible. This area is...."

"Yes, we know is off limits to students. However, do you think the door would open if we were average students?"

A small, mint green elf wearing a stain covered apron stopped holding a tray. The tray was full of food. Sandwiches, soup, salad, pastries, and 3 drinks.

"The young lady is right. No average student has pasted through that doorway for many, many years. This means one of three things. One, is girl or the Weasley's twins have found hidden entry and a spell to past through it. Not an option as the door moved last night after lights out. The second option is someone let them in. The only ones closest to the door would be yourselves. That leads me to a third option; that being the trio here on approval."

The small elf handed the tray over to Fred.

"Here's a tray of enough food to fill you stomachs. The food will disappear if you try to take the tray outside of the great hall. Don't bother remembering where the door is as it will move once you leave."

Shaeleigh smiled.

"Thanks." The trio said in unison.

They didn't argue. They were happy they had gotten exactly what they had come for. They left kitchen without looking back.

Shaeleigh sat down at the nearest table. Fred sat one side of her and George of the other. She hadn't a clue which one was which, but it didn't matter as the trio was munching down on food.

* * *

Ron and Harry had left the common room. A walk outside was in order as Ginny and the other Gryffindors girls had taken over the common room with giggles and gossip. They were approaching the great hall as more laughter could be heard.

"They couldn't possibly be that loud." Ron commented thinking that the laughter he and Harry heard was still the Gryffindor girls.

Ron was half right in his thought; some of the laughter was indeed from a Gryffindor girl. However more so of the laughter, two-thirds to be exact, wasn't girl giggles at all; no it was boy laughter and one Ron knew to well.

Harry and Ron looked around the door way. There they say Shaeleigh hunched over laughter as Fred and George was telling a secret.

"Ron." One of the twins said seeing the youngest Weasley brother peeking around the door way.

Ron stepped back as to hide, but it was too late he was spotted. Harry was spotted too and was being encouraged to join. Harry looked at Ron with a smile on his face.

"Come on Harry. Ron. You've got to hear this story." George and Fred said.

"Come on Ron."

"No Harry. Let's go."

Harry headed in as he was intrigued as to what was so funny.

"Harry." Ron protested as he watched him enter into the Great Hall.

Ron stood outside for a few minutes. He couldn't hear what Fred and George were saying, but certain heard the chuckles and laughter of all four of them. Indeed whatever they were sharing was funny.

Harry sat across from the trio, but didn't stay for long. Just long enough to hear a story. It was also long enough to get a good look at the newest housemate.

'She seems nice. Hermione didn't seem to have problem with her either. But poor Ron sure does. She doesn't seem like Snape at all. Laughing, smiling, sitting with Gryffindor's, not normal traits of a Slytherin. But, she's not really a Slytherin... yet.' Harry thought to himself as the Fred and George spoke about this one time Ron had went on an outing with their mother and them.

'She got her father's hair, but that's about it. I mean she doesn't really look him...which is good thing. She's pretty. She's not too short or too tall. Her hair is long and thick, but not messy or matted looking. Her eyes... their so clear and...' Ron stopped himself from any more thoughts.

He laughed as the other did. Then he stood up from the table to return back to find Ron, whom he assumed was pacing back and force near the doorway. Immediately the pleading to stay from Fred and George came out. Shaeleigh even reached out to take hold of his hand to stop him, but he was out her reached.

"Come on Harry. Stay."

"Yes, please stay Harry." Shaeleigh added in after catching her breath.

"No, no. I've got... to head over to a meeting with... Professor McGonagall. And I'm about to run late. I wish I could honestly."

"Oh Harry, come one. One more. I promise it will be a short one" Fred started saying and George finished.

"No I really can't" Harry said as he left the table and found Ron right where he figured him to be.

"It's gone from bad to worst Harry. I mean I have to be stuck in a room alone with her father and sit next to her. We are partners. We are under the same roof. But now my brothers are her best buddies laughing and sharing stories." Ron said with a worried look on his face.

"You forgot to add she now knows embarrassing childhood stories about you."

"Bloody hell." Ron said throwing his hands up in his air. "I swear my brothers… first they don't tell me about the map and now this. My life is over I swear. This can't get any worse."

"You know you should never say that Ron." Harry said as they rounded the corner.

"Why? It can't." Ron replied back with.

"Weasel and Potter." The familiar tone of Draco echoed in the hallways.

"Because of that." Harry whispered.

"You looked worried. You must have noticed your first game is against Slytherin this year. Way to start off on a losing streak."

"Malfoy mind your own business." Ron replied with

"Mind your tone when you talk to me." Draco said making sure his path and Ron's would collide. Draco looked over at Harry and smirked. "Maybe you should take a clue from precious Potter and not bother opening your mouth. I mean it would save all of us the pain and torture from having to hear you speak."

"Come on Ron, he's not worth it." Harry said seeing the anger in him rise. "Let's just keep on our way."

"Yes Ron listen to Potter for once he's giving you sound advice. Keep on going. Walk right door this hallway and out the door. Don't stop until you get your run-down one room shack that you call home."

Ron's hand clenched in a fist. Draco had pushed his buttons many times before, but this time Ron was really letting it get to him. Thankfully Harry grabbed Ron's wrist and pulled him around Draco who stood the face to face with Ron.

Draco laughed as a flash of light filled the hallway. Harry and Ron looked back at Draco. In his hand was a camera.

"How cute Potty and Weasel holding hands. That's a memory worth keeping for a lifetime." Draco said laughing. "But I'm not a selfish person all time. This is worth sharing with the whole class, maybe even the whole school."

Harry and Ron watched Draco turn and walk away. He was still laughing until he was way out of sight. Harry had let go of Ron's wrist as they both saw the flash of light. Harry turned at looked at Ron.

"That's the prefect reason why you don't say things can't get worse Ron."


	10. Hushed confrontations

**Disclaimer:** _No, I still do not own Harry Potter or anyone/anything in his magical world_ with the exception of Shaeleigh... she's all mine.

* * *

"Pardon me." Shaeleigh started to politely say before being cut off.

"Students are not allowed in here. Out!" Madam Pince, the Hogwarts librarian said.

"B…b…but," Shaeleigh stuttered in saying.

"No buts and no excuses. Are you a Professor here?"

"Well, no." Shaeleigh said.

"No I did not think so. Are you a staff member here with Merlin status?" Madam Pince said looking at the young girl.

"No, I…"

"Perhaps then you work for the Ministry of Magic?"

"I'm a student here."

"Ah I thought so. You, missy, are in mess of trouble. Restricted access means something. You can read right?"

"Of course Madam Pince."

Madam Pince placed the book she had been hold back on to the shelf. She turned back to see the girl still standing there.

"Then I still wonder why you are still standing in here."

Shaeleigh looked a bit flustered, but she hadn't given up yet. Just then Draco sauntered into the area. He, along with a few other nearby students, had been listening in.

"Now see what you have done." Madam Pince said noting Draco's arrival.

"Is there a problem here?" Draco asked knowing that there was. However he wanted to exude more of this power and saw this as more than an ample opportunity to do so.

"No." Shaeleigh said in attempt to take back control.

"Only if you Mr. Malfoy and your classmate don't leave this area at once."

Shaeleigh sighed.

"Tone." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"I'm not going anywhere until…"

"I'll take any tone I want with you." Madam Pince said cutting off Shaeleigh.

"You'll do what?" Draco said upset that she had heard him and responded the way she did.

"Prefect or no. You're in no position to tell me how to act in my own library."

Draco's looked went dark.

"10 points deducted from Slytherin." Madam Pince said.

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"Not enough? I can take more away if you want." Madam Pince said as if taunting Draco.

Shaeleigh threw her hands up. She sighed loudly as she couldn't take anymore of this. She looked squarely at both Madam Pince and Draco.

"Meek as needle's eyelet. Turn these two completely silent."

Shaeleigh didn't both with her wand. No with a simple wave of her hands in front of the pair, she casted a spell. Both were in mid word of saying something. They fell utterly quiet within an instant. Of course both continued to try to speak; their mouths opened, nothing came out though.

Despite the evil stare and sneers on their faces Shaeleigh smiled. She rubbed her palms of her hands briefly.

"Now that I a quick moment to speak." Shaeleigh started to speak turning to face Draco first. "First off Draco. I said there wasn't a problem, well not till you thought to step in. I am in no need of your help. And more importantly Madam Pince I was sent here by Professor Snape. I am to pick up book for him that is located here in the Restricted Area. He told me to seek you out as he thought it would be better for you to get it as you know directly where it's at rather than having me roam around this are looking for it on my own. Here is the note that explains it all and grants me access to this section."

Shaeleigh hadn't the note over. Madam Pince took it from her and read it over carefully. When she was done she tucked the note into her pocket and slightly nodded. Shaeleigh nodded back and smiled at the rather scorned looking librarian.

As Madam Pince heading down an aisle of books, Shaeleigh let her attention back to Draco. She gracefully stepped closer to him. She leaned into him. The sweet of her perfume rushed in Draco's nose. It was rather intoxicating, but it didn't sweet the current situation.

"Obviously you didn't get the clue. I'm not some bumbling witch that is clueless. Nor am I so weak that I have to have someone stand up for me. Trust me on this I'm big girl and I can handle things myself."

Unconsciously Draco opened his mouth to speak, but the spell had rendered him silent. He had forgotten temporally. Draco was upset that he could counter anything she had said.

Shaeleigh closed the gap even more. She left merely left only an inch or two between them. Her perfume was stronger now and even sweeter smelling. They stood staring at each other eye to eye like two stone statues. Shaeleigh took brief notice of the warmth radiating from his body; as he did the same coming from hers. Shaeleigh leaned in even closer; so close she could speak in a whisper and he could hear her perfectly.

He stared at the nape of her neck. Goosebumps formed on his arms under his long sleeve shirt as her hot breathe light brushed against his ear and upper neck.

"Silence veil be ruined by rips. Let conversation once more flow from these lips."

Shaeleigh held her pose for a moment longer before standing back upright. She knew her hot breath must have tickled his neck for his had danced light across hers. A faint smile flashed on face before she turned to address the approaching Madam Pince.

"I thank you and I do apologize for the scene." Shaeleigh said very sincerely as took the book into her hands.

"Birds can be heard at the break of dawn. So the willed silence now should be gone."

Shaeleigh didn't wait a minute to see if her spell restored speech in either of the two. She immediately turned and left the restricted area. She feared further prosecution for her actions from both Madam Pince and Draco.

* * *

Ron rolled his eyes as he lightly shook his head from side to side. Rather loudly he exhaled a sigh of disbelief and disapproval. Both Hermione and Harry looked up over their books to see what had gotten such a reaction from their red-headed friend.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Look…. Look there she thinks she can just waltz around the school like she owns the place." Ron muttered.

Hermione and Harry both turn to look over their shoulders. Their eyes saw what Ron's eye were staring at, Shaeleigh. But to Harry and Hermione it looked as if she had a book in hand and returning to desk. They assumed she was studying for they didn't see her leave the restricted area.

"Oh Ron, give it a rest." Hermione said in a hushed voice reprimanding tone as she returned her own attention back to her book.

"What!" Ron said not expecting Hermione's response.

"Just stop it. She's a surprising nice girl and you would know that if you gave her half a chance." Hermione said flipping her book closed.

"But…"

"No buts Ronald." Hermione said gathering her things together in her book-bag. "I'll see you two later."

"Harry." Hermione nodded her head slightly to Harry to say goodbye. She rolled her eyes as she looked at Ron and left.

"Bye Hermione." Harry said returning his own attention back to his book.

With that Hermione pushed her chair back and rose up.

"But…but…" Ron stuttered to say.

Hermione paid no attention to him. She had said her goodbyes and was off on her way. She followed the same path Shaeleigh had exited down leaving the two boys at the table alone.

"I just saw her exit out of the restricted area." Ron was finally able to say. "Students aren't allowed in there."

"Are you sure Ron?" Harry asked leaning in across the table so that Ron could hear him better.

"With all that we've been through and all we've seen Harry I'm fairy confident that I can recognize someone opening the gate and exiting out of the restricted area."

Harry knew there had been time that Ron reportedly had seen something that was really there. However many of the time had been spiders or other skirmish creatures Ron didn't particularly care for. Harry took Ron's word though as any good friend would.

"Hmmm, that's odd." Harry said acknowledging Ron's statement. "I'm you're right students aren't allowed in there. You think Madam Pince would…"

"Arrogant." Ron muttered commenting on Shaeleigh as he looked down the aisle where he had last seen her.

Harry had trailed off for a brief second, not that Ron quickly noticed though.

"Ron." Harry said retrieving Ron's attention once more. "You know what makes this all even more…intriguing?"

"No what Harry." Ron said giving up his search.

"That." Harry said directing Ron's attention back to the Restricted Area's entrance. Ron looked over in time to see Draco stepping out of the way of the closing gate. On his face both boys could see his half sneer, half smirk. Draco had stopped just outside of the area. He took a moment to adjust his shirt and tie.

Draco then started scanning the crowd. His misfortunate had him start from the right side of the room to the left. That meant he immediately found the two pair of eyes belonging to Harry and Ron looking at him. Both boys adverted their gaze immediately, but it was already too late as they had been caught staring.

"Potty and Weasel-be… on a study date I see. Cute. First you both are holding hands and now this. Your relationship is moving up."

"Shut your mouth Draco." Harry fired off with.

"Sensitive about this aren't you?" Draco said finishing with a laugh. "Worried it will ruin your reputation Saint Potter."

Draco started to move his attention away from them. He wanted to continue his scan of the library.

"Ignore him Harry." Ron said starting to sound sensible. "He's not that important."

Of course that last part of Ron's statement made more trouble rather being sensible. Ron gave Draco a rather cross look. Ron appeared to be dishing out advice and not taking of his own. Ron saw this as once in a life time chance to take a blow at Draco. Normally Ron wouldn't dare, but this moment he did.

Draco's eyes rolled as he looked back at the Gryffindor pair. He wasn't amused by that remark and was able ready to say so.

"Actually Harry I was wrong.' Ron said back tracking his statement. "Draco is important."

Harry looked at Ron confused. He wasn't sure what his friend was doing. Harry became to wonder where Ron was going with this.

"Malfoy. We're doing a report and you're the center of it."

Draco looked at Ron. It could be seen in Draco's eyes that he wasn't sure if he had heard Weasley right.

"A report on future great and powerful wizards are you?"

"No quite Draco." Ron said. "However I was meaning to ask you a few things. I mean you're the only wizard I know that turned into a ferret and lived to tell the tale. I was curious if you would recount the whole event for me again. I'm specifically interested in the whole bouncing time. I was wondering what your motivation during then was?"

Draco look darkened. He was personally anything but amused. He half ignored the giggles from the surrounding students listening in. Draco took in a deep breath as he heard a familiar snicker. He looked at the table to the right of Harry and Ron. He saw Pansy and few other Slytherin's watching the whole thing unfold.

Draco had started to turn away when he noticed his housemates sitting there. A look of amazed that was slowly becoming visible on Pansy's face stopped Draco. Truly Draco didn't feel like wasting time with Harry and Ron. He much rather look for Shaeleigh, but he was never one to walk away from a fight.

"Wow Weasel breath you've gotten quite brave."

Ron glared, but said nothing in return.

"You do realize you can't win this." Draco added on.

"Is that what was going on in that itty-bitty brain of yours when your bouncing?" Ron said smirking. "Hmmm, interesting. I would never have guessed that. Care to elaborate?"

Ron knew he was egging him on further. Draco was hooked though. His face went flushed. Harry could see the anger building up in his eyes. Harry looked at Ron. He had a most determined glimmer in his eye. Harry tugged on Ron's sleeve, but Ron was too deep in the moment to notice.

"Weasel, I think you boyfriend there is trying to tell you something."

Harry immediately turned his attention back over his shoulder at Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Putting more of your worthless two-cents in are you?" Draco paused for a moment. "I was wondering when you were going to do that.

Draco stepped a single step closer to the boys. Both of them rose up from the table.

"You know you sounded just like that stupid mudblood of a student, Granger, there Potter. She's appears to be rubbing off on you both. Speaking of her I'm surprises she's not here with you two. What happened? Did she get jealous of your relationship with each?"

"Draco mind you words."

"Or what Potter? You going to do something? You think you can? Please. You and your two Gryffin-dork pals are the weakest and stupidest people I have ever known."

All three boys were in raged at this point. Each had there fists clenched. Harry and Draco stood not more than three feet from each other. Ron was about 4 more feet back.

"I swear you're stupider than bloody muggles are." Draco said adding more to the insult. "The smartest thing you two have ever done was rid yourself of Granger's presence. And that's not saying a whole lot."


	11. Traitor?

**Disclaimer:** I still only own Shaeleigh's character. Everything else belongs to J.K.R.

* * *

Shaeleigh walk down the dark hallways of Hogwarts. As she approached a few students she brought the books she carried up to her chest. She simply nodded to them as they past each other. They did the same acknowledgement back to her. She smiled as they turned the corner and fell out of sight. She wanted to appear as an average student of her way down to the Slytherin common room, but did not want to remind anyone that she had changed houses for the moment. However she wasn't exactly going to the Common room

No she stopped just before it. Shaeleigh casually looked around. Once she confirmed she was truly along she spoke out loud.

"Void forest."

The stones rolled up and created a small opening in the wall. Shaeleigh looked around before she walked through it. She slightly hesitated at first but knew she had to. The room she entered was pitch black and Shaeleigh had a hard time of getting hey eyes to adjust to darkness. The small opening was the only source of slight and after a minute from the time she conjured the opening to reveal itself it closed. Shaeleigh knew it would close, but yet she still jumped as she heard and watched the stones roll back down into place.

Alone in the utter darkness Shaeleigh resisted to reach for her wand. She didn't want to appear scared, though an ounce of fear did run free in her body causing her to loose her breathe and develop a rather large lump in her throat. Shaeleigh didn't want to appear untrusting either and that was another reason why she didn't pull out her wand. She was in the small space for a meeting. It was a secret meeting.

"You're early." A voice cut through the darkness.

"It was much easier to obtain than I thought." Shaeleigh replied speaking in the direction she thought the voice was coming from.

"I hope you were not sloppy in obtaining the item."

"I have never been, nor do I plan on ever being sloppy." Shaeleigh replied back with.

"Do not speak back to me in such a tone child."

"Well then don't accuse me of things you know I am not."

"You're causing confrontations." The voice said labeling her actions.

Shaeleigh said nothing. Her soft sigh was said enough.

"Place it on the table young one." The voice said a table about 6 feet away from Shaeleigh lighted up with candles.

Shaeleigh squinted eyes saw the table and slowly she made her way over to it. She placed the book on the table. She looked back hoping the light would shine upon her contact, but it didn't.

"Open the door."

"To what page?" Shaeleigh asked.

"You know the page."

Shaeleigh exhaled and turned back to face the book. She looked upon its old leather front. Her finger traced the seal upon the front.

"Open it." The voice commanded.

Shaeleigh's right hand ran up the side of the book. Once she reached the half way mark she opened the cover. A faint green hazy seemed to ooze out of the book as laid the front cover on the table. Her fingers flipped through the pages.

"Yes that is it." The voice seemed to hiss with happiness.

Shaeleigh's finger stopped on page 84. She laid the pages neatly flat. Her fingers and eyes scanned the page. There were numbers and across from each number was a name. Separating the name from another section of text labeled by the most upper right-hand column label of notes was a hyphen.

The candles went out. Shaeleigh was again in darkness. Her eyes had adjusted to the light and now that it was gone she felt blind.

A presence could be felt up against her. She assumed it was her contact. She felt two arms brush against her sides. She knew she trapped in between a table and him. His arms held her into place. She stood there still and silent for a good couple of minutes.

"I got what you wanted. This task is over now right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Are you eager to start another one?"

Shaeleigh wanted to say no as the looming feeling of doom was making her feel weak.

"What are the details?"

"Arrange a meeting with me and someone."

"Who?" Shaeleigh asked.

"Are you accepting this task?" the voice asked.

"Possibility is present. Who do you wish to me?"

"Accept the take and I will tell you."

"Tell me and I may accept the task." Shaeleigh fired off with.

Shaeleigh wasn't about to accept a mission she couldn't do.

"No, you do not make the rules here. I do." The voice's presence push itself into Shaeleigh and she fell forward slamming against the table. "Now either you accept the task and have the plan be unfolded to you. Or you don't accept this task and no know nothing or I can't have you in position where you might warn or blab something. Now can I?"

Shaeleigh's pushed herself up off the table. The slam had been most unexpected. She was caught off guard and now she paid the price. Her stomach had landed hard on the table and she knew she would start bruising soon from its meeting.

"Accept the mission now or…" the voice trailed off. Shaeleigh could feel her contact's lips move right beside her ear.

"You know what will happen." Shaeleigh heard.

Shaeleigh start to shake. She didn't have to hear anything further. She had heard this ultimatum before. She knew the possible outcome if she refused the task. She couldn't bear to hear the possible effect of her refusal, let alone allow it to happen. She instantly was overcome by the devastation the merely thought of the act has. She became sick to her stomach.

"I serve you." Shaeleigh said hold her stomach; not seeing anyway out of this.

"Good. I had hoped you would return to your senses."

Shaeleigh rolled her eyes. Once again she had been blackmailed into service.

"For this trouble I will ensure you will receive a most handsome and worthy reward." The voice spoke stepping back away from her.

"The one I want is the one with eyes that sees the soul of you." The voice seemed to grow softer moving further away from her. "The one who hears the truth in all things. The one who moves with caution. The one who speaks with answers beyond their years."

The room quickly had a rush of a cold breeze run through it. The voice of the darkness had gone silent. Shaeleigh still dared not to move.

"Who is this one?" Shaeleigh asked.

There was no answer. Shaeleigh yet waited before the table.

"Who is this one?" Shaeleigh asked again hoping for an answer.

Again she stood before the table. She was still and silent. Her ear heard nothing. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness and a red glowing light appeared to the left of her. The warmth of the light defrosted her cold limbs. She was had seen the light and knew what it was for.

She slowly started for the light. With each small step toward it, her eyes closed. The light was bright and burned her eyes.

As she was engulfed in the light she hard the voice once more.

"The meeting will be in 3 days. The stars will guide you, but listen to the open flowers."

Shaeleigh wanted to open her eyes, but couldn't.

"But who should I bring?  
"You know who it is I want." The voice said. She could tell who ever she was meeting with stood not more than 3 feet in front of her. "If you don't you have 3 days to uncover." The light's intensity grew by bounds and leaps. The warmth of the light now burned her flesh.

"Do not disappoint me or else, Miss Snape.,"

The voice spit a bit upon her as it pronounced the p sound in her last name. Shaeleigh felt a drop land on her check. The cool sensation lasted for a minute.


	12. Unknown Acts

**Disclaimer:** _I have said it before and I say it again..._ I don't own any of this except of the bad plot and the chracter Shaeleigh.

* * *

"Honestly Vincent. You can't expect me to believe that." Shaeleigh said leaning against Crabbe for moment. Goyle softly chuckled.

"It's all true Shae." Crabbe and Goyle both said in unison.

Shaeleigh shook her head she couldn't believe what her heard had just heard. She didn't doubt the source one bit. She didn't have any reason why Crabbe or Goyle would make up such a thing.

"Well then. I think I should address this." Shaeleigh said rise up from the table in the Great Hall. "Thank you both for coming to me about this."

Crabbe and Goyle both nodded.

"I'm sure your presence is being missed right now." Shaeleigh said excusing herself from the Slytherin table.

She crossed the Great Hall and left without speaking to anyone further. Shaeleigh had the most determined look on her face as she headed to the portrait room. She waited for the stairs to stop moving before she headed to Gryffindor Common Room.

Shaeleigh reached the entry way. She looked up at the Fat Lady portrait. The Fat Lady looked down on the girl and started to open up.

"Are you going to let me ever say the pass code?" Shaeleigh asked.

"I doubt you even know the pass code child, but what does it matter?"

"I know the pass code its 'custodiet ipspos custodes'." Shaeleigh said with a smirk.

"That was the pass code prior to the boy of un-luck lost the code and it now has been changed. Enter I'm sure the quick brown hair girl will tell you." The Fat Lady said opening the passage what to Shaeleigh.

Shaeleigh shrugged and walk through. She headed down the short hallway into the Red and Gold common room.

"Hey Shaeleigh." Fred and George said in unison to her. "You want to…"

She paid little to no attention to her housemates that sat in the lounge area. She headed directly to her room without a single word which was unlike her; especially with the Weasley twins were present.

Fred and George looked at each other perplexed. They then looked around at everyone else. Confusion was clear in many eyes. Ginny rose up from her seat beside Ron and started toward the girls sleeping quarters, along with Hermione.

"We've lost our touch." One twin said.

"I'm afraid you may be right." The other answered.

Professor McGonagall stepped through the door. Harry and Ron who sat before the hearth took notice of the worried look upon her face. Hermione had reappeared in the hallway.

"Thank heavens you're here Professor McGonagall. I was about to have someone send for you." Hermione said; she took had a worried look on her face.

"Where?" McGonagall asked.

"Follow me I'll show you." Hermione said.

Both Harry and Ron were intrigued. Harry rose up out of his seat and start following Professor McGonagall. He stopped just before the arch way leading into the girl's area of the house. He tired to listen hoping he would hear something that would clue him into what's going on, but nothing could be heard.

"What's going on Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure Ron." Harry replied. "But whatever it is I'm sure it's not good. Hermione looked worried or upset."

"I know. So did McGonagall." Ron added. "Fred? George? You have a clue?"

Both the twins shook their head no. The four boys were soon joined by Neville and Seamus. Neither of them had a clue what could be going on. Seamus did mention he saw Shaeleigh chatting with Crabbe and Goyle over breakfast.

"Typical." Ron muttered to himself in regards to Shaeleigh's continued contact with her former house.

"Strange." Neville commented upon fully processing what little information they had.

Ginny then appeared in the hallway. Her nose was red and her checks were wet with tears. She quickly found solace in the arms of Fred. George loving rubbed her back.

"What's the matter Ginny?" Ron asked quickly making his way to his little sister. "What's going on?"

Ginny lifted her head from Fred's chest and wiped her tears back. Ron embraced his sister in a big hug. Immediately her tears started following again.

"It's so sad." Ginny words were barely understandable due to the fact she had buried her head in Ron's chest.

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up and saw all in the room for the first time.

"It's horrible I telling you. Poor girl." Ginny said.

Ginny took a step back away from Ron. She turned and immediately ran back down the girl's hallway.

"Ginny." Ron called out to his sister, but she didn't stop.

Theo boys sat their confused by all that appears to be going on. The hung around the lounge. They all seemed to take their turn pacing back and forth. Neither brave enough to head into the girls area to find the answers to their questions.

After nearly an hour of waiting Professor McGonagall appeared. She appeared calm, yet disheveled at the same time.

"Fred, go to see Madam Pumfrey right away ask for some Mysium potion and some Tenable berries. George I need you to see Madam Pince for the record of exits for Shaeleigh Snape. Mr. Longbottom I need you to find Professor Snape and bring him right away."

Neville eyes almost bugged out of his head. He started to mumble under his breath about his fear of Snape. McGonagall didn't notice as she continued to hand out orders.

"Ron, you will assist Neville, but only after you call the Perfects to my office. Harry, you need to bring Headmaster Dumbledore here. And last Seamus. You see those hear and heard who is on there way. Those are the only people I want allowed entering in there. Everyone else can head to the Great Hall and await the all clear." McGonagall looked around at each boy. "My orders are clear?"

"Yes." The boys all said almost unison.

"Good then hurry." McGonagall disappeared down the hallway.

The boys looked at each. Each knew what they had to do. They all heard the urgency in Professor McGonagall's voice. And so they all parted on their way. Harry headed toward Dumbledore's office. Fred and George traveled together in the same directions to their destinations. Neville reluctantly headed down to Professor Snape's office. Ron Stood beside Seamus for a moment. He didn't exactly have a clue where to start looking for the Perfects, so he simply followed in the same direction of Harry.

Seamus watched the head their ways. He knew they hadn't any clue why they were doing the tasks they were. Seamus hoped things would work out for the best in the end and that they would find the truth about what's going on soon.


	13. Lost: Wanting and Being

**Disclaimer: **I only lay claim to the plot and a character that is barely mentioned in this chapter (Shaeleigh). Everyone and eveything else isn't mine.

**Feedback:**_Blessing of Earendil_ - thanks for the feedback :) I'm glad you likeand yes, there will be more to come.

* * *

Harry had just disappeared out of Seamus's site when he saw Headmaster Dumbledore heading down the hallway. Harry smiled and sighed a sigh of relief. He knew time was of the essence.

"Dumbledore sir." Harry called out to him.

"I know dear boy. I figured Professor McGonagall would send for me so I thought I would start on my way."

"Good sir. I'm not sure what's going on, but I think its something bad." Harry said walking side by side with Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid it is."

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"Innocence being robbed of choice; that is what is going on."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore with a confused looked. Dumbledore wasn't always known for saying this outright, unless that is the way the needed to be said. Before Harry could even open his mouth, Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulder.

"In time things will be clear, but first we must address the gray." Dumbledore added.

Harry looked forward and contemplated what had just been said. It made sense and then it didn't make sense. Dumbledore definitely had a talent for that.

"Harry, you should go to the meeting with the other Prefects. I don't think Ms. Ganger will be in attendance so take another housemate with you. Don't want Gryffindor to be under represented."

"Yes sir." Harry said.

He wanted to continue on back to the Common Room. He was worried about his friends. The meeting would take him away from them, but Harry knew he had to fulfill his obligations.

Harry turned the hallway heading toward Professor McGonagall's office. He ran into Ron who was just exiting from there. He smiled at his best friend.

"Hey Ron, you get the Prefects in there?"

"All except you and Hermione."

"I don't think Hermione is going to show up." Harry said.

Ron looked down at his feet for moment and then back up at Harry. Ron looked upset. And worried.

"Yeah you're probably right. So you going in there alone are you?"

"No, not exactly."

"No? Well if Hermione isn't going to show up, then how you expect not to be in there alone?" Ron asked.

Harry simply looked at his friend. It took a moment, but Ron saw the answer in Harry's eyes. He shook his head no.

"I'm not a Prefect and this is..."

"Ron, I know what this meeting is and who it's for. Dumbledore suggested I bring someone else along. And I can't think of a better person to fill Hermione's shoes than you."

Ron faintly smiled.

"But..." Ron started to protest.

"No buts around it Ron. You know Hermione would want to you to go too." Harry said patting his friend on the back.

Harry knew Ron could just about anything, with the right motivation. Ron knew that Harry could talk him into just about anything. Both boys nodded to each other as they turned to face the door to McGonagall's office.

Ron froze right before opening the door. He looked down the hallway toward the Gryffindor entrance. His breathe was raspy as he hesitated in going in.

"Ron?" Harry said snapping Ron back into reality.

"Ginny."

"I thought of asking her first, but I didn't think she would come."

Ron looked at Harry. He was confused and hurt by the comment. Harry stood there for a couple of seconds with a calm face before it cracked. Harry light-hearted chuckled.

"Just kidding Ron." Harry said fixing the situation. "She'll be fine Ron. She's a tough, smart girl."

"But she was crying and..."

"Fred and George will be there if we're not back in time."

"Harry though." Ron said starting to put up a fight.

"Ron, come on. The sooner we get in there the sooner we'll be out." Harry said opening the door and pushing Ron in.

* * *

Fred and George quickly finished their tasks, using various unknown passage ways to speed up their trip. George was the one who actually went to see Madam Pumfrey. He got what McGonagall asked for in addition to setting a timed practical joke up. He wasn't sure who would spring the trap, but he was sure they would hear about it.

Fred headed into the Library. He shopped around for some less than study-worth books as he waited for Madam Pince to mark the records. He didn't know that the library had fun books about jokes and other castings to make giggle turn into a roar of laughter. Fred was amazed in all he found and left with them, along with the records.

The twins meet up on the way back. Both had their hands full. Both had mischievous grins on their faces.

"Did you know that invisible ink will not only reappear when the spell is casted, but if it comes in contact with buttercream?" George said to his brother.

"No I didn't."

"I also bet you didn't know that if it is mixed with salt additive that the ink could be used on human flesh."

"So salty invisible ink could be used to write on a person's hands, arms, legs, feet..." Fred said think out loud.

"Or face." George said helping to move the thought along the same line as his.

"Right George. And if it comes in contact with butter cream..."

"That is found in Butter's products, like lotion." George added.

"Or Soap. Then the writing or drawing would appear." Fred said laughing at the end of the statement

"Yep."

"Incredible George. Where ever did you pick up that tidbit of information?"

"Hospital wing, believe or not." George said with huge grin on his face.

"Amazing. Well I have something to share with you." Fred said knowing that his information was equally productive.

"Do tell."

"Well we have a library here full of books."

George put on his fake amazed face. Both boys knew of the library, but seldom visited it. Only to cram at the last possible moment for tests and quizzes.

"Well in the library they had a whole section of reading material I think you would enjoy."

"Really?" George said rising an eyebrow to his twin's statement.

"Yes, really. They had a whole section on practical jokes and other fun things to do."

"Really!" George said amazed. "I did not know the library had such a section. If I did I probably would have spent more time in the library."

"Me too. However there isn't a need do to that."

"No?"

"No... I took all the books." Fred said motioning with his eyes to the books in his hands.

"All of them?"

"Yep all of them."

"You're too smart Fred."

"I was reading one of them and they had jokes we haven't yet done."

"Wow. Show me." George said.

The Weasley twins stopped in the way. George put down the potion and berries. Fred dropped the huge pile of books and pulled out one. He said to slowly flip through it.

"See this one we haven't done yet."

"Nice." George said skimming the page for the details and outcome of the prank.

Neither boy paid any attention to the approaching pair. They were so wrapped up in the books that they had forgotten their duties.

"My, my, my... the world must be coming to an end. The Weasley twins are reading a book." Professor Snape's familiar voice filled the hallway.

Fred and George turned to face the approaching pair. They were a bit taken back by Snape's statement. They didn't say anything back though.

"I didn't know you boys could read." Snape added on. "My eager ones aren't you with a pile that huge."

"Guys have you gotten your things for McGonagall?" Neville sheepishly asked trying to change the conversation.

"Oh..." the twins said in unison picking up their things.

"We almost forget."

Professor Snape continued walking though Neville waited for his housemates. Normally Neville would avoid the prank pulling twins for he had found himself on the getting side of their foolishness one too many times. This day, however, he was more than thankful for their presence because he could separate a bit further away from Snape.

* * *

Seamus had directed the Gryffindor traffic the Great Hall. He stood guard along with Lee Jordan who stuck around to help. He smiled and tapped Lee on the shoulder. He motioned with his head to the approaching Professor Snape. Both guards could see Neville cautiously slinking behind him.

Seamus uttered the pass code and the door was fully opened as Professor Snape walked up.

"Professor Snape sir." Seamus said trying to be polite.

Snape said nothing. He looked over Seamus and then stepped in to the Gryffindor common room.

Neville stopped just before the entry. He sighed at looked at Seamus. Seamus had a smirk on his face.

"Well he didn't kill you bothering him Neville."

"No, but we lost 5 points because he didn't appreciate something I said or did or didn't say or didn't do."

Seamus frowned.

"Honestly, next time you get him and I'll stand guard."

"What so you can forget the pass code and not be able to open the door? No way Neville that will never happen."

Neville shot Seamus a cross look.

"Mr. Longbottom, are you done gossiping enough with your lazy housemate to show me to the correct hallway or should I take a seat and wait?"

Neville sighed.

"I heard that."

Seamus started to laugh, but changed his mind. He saw the look of gloom on Neville's face as he headed into the Common Room to where Snape was.

"F and G alert." Lee said to Seamus letting him know the Weasley twins were approaching.

Seamus turned his attention forward as the twins bounded up the stair case to them. The both had their hands full and looks of mischief on their face.

"You're done already!" Seamus said amazed to see them both so quickly.

"Super." George said started to say

"Fast. Fred said completely the statement.

In unison they said. "We know."

"Hurry let's drop this stuff of and then..." George said to Fred.

The twins trailed off their comments looking at Lee.

"Oh come on guys. You just got me last week."

"We got you?" Fred said trying to play off the fact they were the authors of the prank.

"What ever do you mean?" George said trying to hide the chuckles.

The twins pushed through before Lee could say anything further. Lee looked a bit worried as he watched them disappear into the Common Room. His glance to Seamus was followed by a sigh.

"I'm not leaving my bunk for the next week to say away from them."

"Won't do you any good. They'll come to you." Seamus said as portrait closed. "Trust me on this."

Seamus and Lee went back to their watch duties. A handful of students made their attempts to come in, but both boys sent everyone way as instructed.

"Who can come in?" Asked Lee.

"Well the trio who are in there already."

"Neville, Fred and George."

"Yes, along with Harry, Ron and myself." Seamus added. "All other students must report to the Great Hall. That is what McGonagall said."

Lee nodded.

"So what's going on?" Lee asked.

"Don't know." Seamus said. "But I can tell you that Ginny came out crying. Shaeleigh hasn't been seen for quite some time and Hermione... well she didn't look right. Even McGonagall looked, upset when she came up from the girls sleeping quarters."

"Strange."

"Always is." Seamus added.


	14. Courtyard Wonderment

**Standard opening:** Plot line and Shaeliegh are mine. The rest of HP world I am writting about doesn't belong to me.

**animefan2005**: Thanks for the review. I've been lagging on this for a bit, but have decided to pick it back up. Hope you and everyone else in enjoys. Let me know: )

* * *

The warmth of the sun shinning down was prefect, or so most students thought as they lounged outside on a late fall Saturday. Winter would soon be arriving or so the chilly breeze said so and soon it would be unbearable to relax outdoors. So the students were taking advantage of current nice weather.

The girls of the all the houses, say except for Slytherin, were grouped together in little communities chatting and giggling. The boys were spread thin in small groups too, but they seemed to stick more to house alignment though. Most members of the Slytherin house were seen outside as well. Their groups were very strict segregated between years and clichés.

"That is one of the scariest things I have ever seen." Ron muttered standing beside Seamus and Harry.

"What is?" Neville said looking over his shoulder trying to see what Ron was looking at.

Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lee, and Harry all stopped and attempted to look at what Ron was. Harry and Neville's eyes few upon Draco and the small gathering he had around him across the open courtyard. Seamus and Lee looked at groups of the Professors who had just exited out of the school. Dean looked around and half expected to see a spider somewhere. Not seeing one he turned his attention back to Ron and the rest of the group with a confused look on his face.

"It's just Draco." Harry said assuming that is what Ron was looking at.

Seamus was about to say that it was just the Professors and not to worry as Snape was not a part of the group. However once Harry mention Draco and the Slytherin gathering around him, he decided not to say anything. They all assumed Harry was right and Ron was staring at Draco.

"He's not the scariest thing I have ever seen." Ron said raising his right hand and pointing. "That is one of scariest things I have ever seen."

Ron's index finger pointed to a group of girls. They sat close together giggling and chatting. Hermione and Ginny seemed to be right in the thick of it. The girls would go silent for an unnerving moment and then start giggling. Every so often Ron noticed they would look at another group surrounding them. It casual glance they attempted to make; nonchalant as a group of 7 or 8 heads all turn at look together.

"Oh Ron." Harry exclaimed in a sigh.

"Well it is. Right now they are planning their futures I bet and my guess is some of us are being roped into." Ron said fearing that the girls were imagining their wedding day.

_The faint melody of an organ wafts out from behind an oak door. On the other side are guests dressed in their very best attire. Women and men sit patiently. The door opens and Ron is standing there in a tux. He can barely breathe. Everyone turns and watches him walk out, though he doesn't move. Frozen stiff from fear. Harry pushes Ron and he stumbles forward. He doesn't fall down though. Ron stands at the end of the aisle with Harry beside him. He looks down at his mother, who is crying and his father trying to console her. All of his brothers are sitting their. Fred and George are making weird faces at him, until Charlie hits them. Bill sits beside Ginny, who has grown up to be a beautiful young woman. Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Lee are behind the Weasley. They too have aged a few years. Seamus has a mustache and Lee has a nicely trimmed goatee. Dean looks the same in his face, but seems to have packed on a few pounds of healthy weight. Neville who is sitting on the end beside a blonde woman is just smiling. Ron notices from his position and ring on both Neville's and the woman's finger. Before he can let the shock of it set in the music changes and the doors open at the far end of the aisle. A young girl and boy of about 5 years of age run down the aisle. The girl throws flower petals up in the air and let's them rain down on her. The boy holds a pillow is pouting a he walks. Behind them a few steps is a young man maybe 19 years of age. She wears a light pink dress and holds a bouquet of matching colored flowers. She winks at the boys as reaches them. Ron tugs on his tie a bit. He hopes to swallow down the lump that has swelled up in his throat. A vision all in white floats down the aisle. Harry softly nudges at Ron to get his attention. Ron's eyes open wide as he looks at the approaching girl. Only then does Ron get it. This day, this moment he is about to get married._

"You probably right Ron." Seamus says bring Ron out of his head. "They're probably chatting about the Winter Ball."

"But it's not winter yet." Neville chimes in with.

"No, its not. But that doesn't stop the girls. Heck I over heard Susan talking to Hannah about the dance on the train here." Seamus says. "It's what they live for."

"Yeah they probably figuring out who they are going to con in to taking them, because you know it's not our choice." Lee says.

"Well not completely..." Dean says. "At least I know I'm off the hit list."

"You are?" Lee exclaims.

"How?" Seamus and Ron ask in unison.

"Already asked my date and she said yes." Dean said with a smile on his face. "I wasn't going to get stuck like I did last year."

The all the boys look at Dean. Then in unison they seemed to look at the girls. The said nothing, but immediately looked away when one of the girls seemed to glance in their direction.

* * *

"Honestly I swear they're look at us. I can feel their gaze. I wonder if they are talking about us."

"They're not talking about us." Hermione said in reference to Koena's statement.

Ginny leaned over laughing. Susan and few other girls started in with the giggles too. Ginny caught her breathe after a moment.

"Look at them. Of course they're talking about us." Ginny said. "The look of shock and confusion is the only explanation."

"Not really I've seen a similar look when Professor Snape is around."

"No, if that was the case Ron would have the whole 'I'm petrified' look. Right Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yep." Ginny added. "This look is more of... like I said shock and confusion."

"Well I still don't like they're talking about us." Koena said. "I think they are talking about..."

Koena, the first year Gryffindor student, was cut-off by Sarah's hand placed gently on her forearm. Sarah pointed with her other free hand across the courtyard. All the girls turned and looked at what she was pointing at.

* * *

"Harry, Ron." Neville's exclaimed. "Look!"

Harry and Ron, along with the rest of the boys turned their heads and eyes in the direction Neville pointing to. They forgot about the girls who sat a couple of dozen feet before them and looked across the open courtyard. Their jaws flung open as they all couldn't believe what they saw.

"Is that?" Seamus softly asked in a whisper.

"I... don't know." Neville responded back in same hushed tone.

Harry and Ron looked back at the boys and then at each other. They weren't sure if what they saw was real or not. They were too far away to be sure yet; however both seriously wondered. Harry looked over Hermione who had gotten up from the ground and was walking over to her two best friends. It was clear to see in her eyes she wondered the same thought Ron and Harry was.

"Could it be?" Hermione said sliding herself in between Ron and Harry.

"Not sure." Harry said turning his attention back across the courtyard.

"I think it is." Ron said.

The trio stood staring. The entire school fell quiet. No one was sure what they saw. Could it be a ghost?


	15. Darkness Ally

_Own the plot... own the main character mentioned in this chapter.. own nothing else in this story, but you already knew that. _

* * *

The light barely reaches the room. It peaks in through the gap between the floor and door. A three inch section of the stone floor is lighten up and maybe a degree warmer that the rest.

Shaeleigh doesn't really notice all that though. She stares up at the stone ceiling with her back lying flat on a small bed. Her hands hold on to a pillow that should be under her arm.

"Argh!" Shaeleigh yells tossing the pillow.

A softly thud is heard as it reaches the other side of the small room. Shaeleigh turns her head, but with tears stinging her eyes she barely can see the where the pillow lands. She sighs and goes back to looking up at the ceiling.

After a few minutes, a light tap on the door is heard. Shaeleigh ignores it. No reaction is made on her part and that seems to cause the tap to echo again.

"Shaeleigh?" Professor McGonagall's voice calls out from behind the closed door. "Shaeleigh are you awake?"

Shaeleigh doesn't respond. She continues to lay there motionless. Her eyes wide open. Tears rolling down from them. She lost track of all time down here and a minute could easily feel like and hour or few seconds depending on the situation.

The door open suddenly flung open and the room filled with light. Shaeleigh scrambles to shut her eyes. She hopes she still looks like she's asleep because she doesn't really want to be bothered.

The door closes and she's at peace. She waits for a moment before opening her eyes again. She goes back to laying there staring up at the ceiling.

"New hobby of yours?" a voice speaks out from across the room. "Or is there some sort of Television set embedded into the stone that you're watching."

"Neither." Shaeleigh replies.

"Neither? Then what are you doing?"

Shaeleigh continues to keep her attention on the ceiling rather than turning to look at the person.

"Oh, half wishing the stones would give away and help me to move to the next plain of existence."

"What's the other half wishing?"

"Wishing the stones would give away and land on you." Shaeleigh replied back being a smart and rude.

"That's not very creative. I expected more out of you."

"Why would you expect more out of me?" Shaeleigh asked the voice already knowing the answer.

"Because you are you that is why."

"I am me." Shaeleigh repeated back. "To be or not to be that is the question. Jeez sometimes you sound like a twisted William Shakespeare you know that."

"Thank you."

"What do you want?" Shaeleigh asked, her anger emotions engaged.

"Well frankly I want you to finish your job."

"Well frankly I should have been clearer when I asked you what you want because I don't care really what you want."

"Now come, come dear Shaeleigh. You care what I want. Without doing what I want you to do, I can't help you. You know that."

Shaeleigh scoffed.

"I don't want your help."

The voice seemed to hiss. "Don't tell me lies little girl."

"I'm not lying. I don't want your help. I thought when I said I wished the stone ceiling would fall down upon you was a clear enough picture, but I guess I was wrong."

An evil laughter filled the room. Shaeleigh didn't move or show any emotion to it though. She was dead inside.

"Now... when should I expect everything to be done?"

"A quarter to never you daft." Shaeleigh said remaining firm on her position.

"Oh that does hurt me so." The voice said as it seemed to get closer. "Name calling isn't very nice."

"Well you know as well as I do, I'm not always very nice."

"Come now. Tell me what I want to know."

Shaeleigh said nothing. Her eyes were fixed on the groves in between the stones. She figured if she kept quiet it would leave her alone.

"Tell me want I need to know."

Shaeleigh blinked, but did nothing else.

"Damn it you brat. Tell me now I command you." The voice seemed to exclaim in her ear.

"Never." Shaeleigh softly whispered.

* * *

A loud crash was heard. It was the sound of metal and stone meeting. No scream, no crying, no other noise was heard.

A rather round fellow walked down the corridor. He walked with a sense of calm urgency. In tow were Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore. Behind him was the new Ministry of Magic head. The four stop at the last door on the right. The round door guardsman unlocked and opened the door.

There in a tangled mess was Shaeleigh's bed. It looked as though some crumbled it up like piece of paper. It was on the opposite side of the room. The noise was the bed being tossed against the stone wall. Everyone could easily see where it hit and slid down to its current resting place.

"Shaeleigh?" Headmaster Dumbledore called out.

She wasn't anywhere to be seen at first. That was until they looked up. Suspended to the ceiling was the young girl. Her body clung tight to the cold, damp stones.

"Get her down from there." McGonagall exclaimed.

The Minster of Magic along with the guardsman helped pull her down. They didn't understand how she got there or what kept her up there. No wire, no tape, nothing that really concretely explained her ability to stick to the ceiling. She wasn't tall enough even standing on the bed to reach the ceiling either.

"I'll do it." Shaeleigh softly muttered before passing out in the Minster's hands. Blood trickled down her forehead.

* * *

Shaeleigh awoke in a soft bed. A light blanket was set over here. Her head was pounding and she got dizzy each time she tried to move it. She groaned a bit in pain. Her eyes opened and took some time to focus.

"Where am I?" she asked softly not expecting to get a response.

"The Hospital wing." A voice answered in her right ear.

"How did I get here?" She asked as her vision began to improve a bit

"Well some say you floated in, while others said you appeared out of thin air. The truth is though you were carried here."

Shaeleigh laid there for a moment she didn't remember much of anything.

"Don't you remember?"

"If I remembered, would I be asking you?" Shaeleigh retorted back with.

Shaeleigh turned her head despite the dizzy and nauseous feeling. Her eyes focus on a laughing Draco.

"What so funny Draco?"

"You. Laying there helpless and ill and you still think you can talk to me in that tone."

"Well don't ask stupid questions if you don't want stupid answers."

Draco's laughter stopped and a rather crossed look spread to his face.

"What you can dish it, but not take it?" Shaeleigh asked dripping with sarcasm.

Draco sneer grew.

"Young Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pumfrey's voice seemed to bellow out. "I told you hours ago that visiting time is over. You're due to be back in your house in 10 minutes. You better be running off."

"I'm a house Prefect."

"Yes, yes I know well your title. You tell me all the time, but the rules apply to ever student even Head Boy and Head Girl." Madam Pumfrey said rather crossly back to him. "Now out."

Draco looked down at Shaeleigh and then up at Madam Pumfrey. He rose up off the chair beside her bed and headed on his way.

"She'll be here when you wake in the morning."

Shaeleigh had rolled her head back and let her eye close again. She looked still like the young sleeping Snape heir that she was an hour earlier when Madam Pumfrey checked on her.

Shaeleigh laid there wondering why Draco was there. She wondered what he meant by she was carried. She tried to think back to what she remember before this and all that came to mind was a stone ceiling. Then a scream that brought on darkness.


	16. Idle Grade Consequences

**Disclosure** - Don't own any part of Harry Potter world... I wish I did, even just a tiny portion of it.

* * *

"Let's see I first would like to congratulate Harmer and Goyle for their report. It was truly a sleep induced read. I was going to give it a D rating, but since your potion was a sleeping one I though the drowsiness caused from your report was fitting. C minus." Professor Snape said as he tossed a potions report on the table before the students.

Ron gulped as there were only two reports left to be handed out. He silent wished with his eyes closed that is would not be the last one. Everyone always remembered the last report summary.

"Mr. Wesley." Professor Snape said standing before him.

Ron opened eye and as saw the Professor staring down at him. He cracked a nervous smile as she opened the other eye.

"I hope you were not sleeping in my class." Professor Snape said leaning in closer.

"Oh…ummm… no sir." Ron was able to stutter out.

"Harmer and Goyle it appears my summary of your potion as even put Mr. Weasley here to sleep. C+." Professor Snape said upping his own house's grade.

"Professor Snape." Ron muttered in defensive tone.

"Ah Mr. Wesley excited to here what I thought of your and Shaeleigh's report."

Ron didn't even remember turning in the report. Heck the red head didn't even remember doing much of any research on it. However none the less the day he went to ask for extension or help due Shaeleigh's absence, was the day he was notified it was already submitted.

"Well I'll get it in a moment. Mr. Fletchley and Young Macmillan. Your report was utterly horrible. It lacked focus and detail. I couldn't even still through a solid reading of it. I honestly don't understand how the two of you even made it this far in life without serious harm to yourself or other around you. The potion was wrong, let me add. I have recommended you both be put back into beginner potions with the first years. But Headmaster Dumbledore seemed to a have obtained a copy of this monstrosity you turned in as your report and gave you a C-."

Professor Snape tossed the pile of paper on the wooden table before the two boys. He just looked at the two boys with a sneer on his face. His eye squinted a cold look.

"Last and by all means least I have to comment on your report Mr. Weasley. This report was suppose to be a team effort I must remind you and therefore I expect to see some portion of the work in the chicken scratch you call your handwriting." Professor Snape said as a loud tone echoed through the hallways and into the classroom.

The entire class heard the noise; it was a familiar sound. Many students rose up out of their seats and started to leave. Others were delayed for a moment picking up their belongings. It was the end of class. Professor Snape looked away from the frieghten Ron.

"I have not excused you to depart yet." Professor Snape barked out to the departing students, but at last it was too late, they were out of hearing range. Only Ron and the students of the Slytherin house remained in the dark classroom.

"Go Slytherin…" Professor Snape muttered. "I do give you permission to retire. Make note to any of your fellow classmates that 5 point were deducted from each of their houses for bad manners today."

Ron sat their nervously. With the Slytherin students gone it left him alone with Professor Snape and that scared him to death. He tried to urge Justin to remain before he got up and left. However Ron's reasons didn't outweigh Justin's want to leave.

"I'm not staying in here a minute longer than I have too." Ron remember Justine uttered as he walked pasted him.

"Mr. Weasley, the lone student. The lone Gryffindor. I must it is odd not to see Potter or Granger at your side steering you around. I wonder how you made it so long without them." Professor Snape said with his back to Ron. "But then you have enough brothers to fill those positions when they aren't around I guess."

Professor Snape turned around to looked at Ron. Ron felt sick to his stomach from his nerves. His hand was shaking in his lap. He barely could look up at Professor Snape's face.

"Don't you wonder where they all are right now? You here alone and they're somewhere around this school grounds laughing. The one time you really need them, they aren't available." Professor Snape paces back up to stand right in front of Ron with his and Shaeleigh's paper in his hands. "No one to defend you, except yourself Mr. Weasley."

Snape put his hands on the wooden table right in front of Ron. Snape started to lean in close to him with a dangerous sneer on his face. Ron couldn't help but lean back. Yet the back of his chair wouldn't let him go very far and he was shaking too bad to lean the entire chair back. So instead Ron started slipping down in his seat toward the floor.

"Now young Mr. Weasley." Snape started to say.

Ron gulped. His short life flashed before his eyes. He opened his mouth to cry out for help, but thanks to his nerves he had no voice.

A loud thud echoed in the room. Ron slipped to the floor beneath his desk unconscious. Snape looked up to the door to his classroom and saw now one at average height. But in the doorway stood Professor Flitwick.

"I hope I'm not distributing you, but must ask you to follow me right away." The half sized Professor asked. "It's your daughter."

Snape pushed himself off the desk he was leaning over and drop a group of papers. Without a word to Ron, Snape walked up the short flight of stairs and followed his colleague out into the hallway. The door swung shut with a loud thud. It was that sound at awoke Ron, who lay on the dirty classroom floor. It took more a few moments for him to remember where he was at. Once he did he slowly peer up and thankfully didn't see Snape.

"How long was I out?" Ron soft asked himself as he pulled himself up to his feet.

His hands gripped the papers as he hoisted his self up. His eyes looked down at the papers and he noticed it was his and Shaeleigh's report. Neatly written out on parchment in Shaeleigh's handwriting. It was twice the size of other reports Snape was handing out in class. Ron flipped through the paper. It was his notes and her research all mixed into one.

The last page in the report stated what resources were used and also who did what section. This also where Snape put his grade.

"Ron Weasley – History of, future of, present use, current view of potion.

Shaeleigh Snape – description of, cures, side affects, detoxification of, ingredients, casting and purposes, live batch example, live test subject, recording results, general author of paper and potion slide display."

Ron sighed. He hadn't really done anything Shaeleigh said. He gave her a single scroll worth of sloppy written notes. That's all. She turned it into something more than that and now Ron felt upset.

"Mr. Weasley's work is beyond his brain ability. I serious doubt that the work listed was completed by him. Never-the-less the information is accurate and his portion of the paper grades and a C-. Mr. Weasley - if you would be so kind, I except you to give your part of the presentation during class."

Ron gulped. He looked down at Shaeleigh's grade.

"Ms. Snape's work is just adequate for her grade level; though one would expect more from an excelled child. Grade B-."

"Adequate. Phft! She did the whole freaking paper on her own. And its twice the size of everyone else's. I bet twice as good too." Ron barked out in the empty classroom

"Total combined grade is……B." Ron said nearly passing out. He had never gotten anything higher than a C- minus before from Snape. The total grade of a B would not be in his permanent record.

Ron grabbed his belongings and ran out the door. He had to show Harry and Hermione his B grade. He bolted down the hallway and made his way as fast as he could to the Gryffndor Common Room. Luck had it that is where both Harry and Hermonie happened to be.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron shouted. "You have to see this. You too Hermione."

"Calm down Ron." Hermione said. "People are trying to study."

Harry took the report for Ron's hand and start to read the last page.

"I got a B. I Ron Weasley got a B on a report in Snape's potion class." Ron exclaimed with glee before Harry or even Hermione could read it for themselves. "I can't believe it, but its all right there."

Ron's ego grew huge. In the short time of reading the grade himself and arriving in the common room, he had went from scared student to the next 'future wizard of the month'; well at least in his own mind he did.

"Great job Ron." Harry said.

"Wow you really put a side your negative feelings about Shaeleigh and worked with her. I'm…shocked Ron." Hermione added taking the paper away from Harry so she could see it with her own eyes.

"Thanks Harry, I glad someone around here isn't jealous about my success." Ron added as he looked over at Hermione. "I had to read it a couple of times before I believed it."

"Ron?" Hermione said.

"No one else in the class above a C, except for me." Ron added.

"Ron?" Hermione asked again.

"Wait till the other guys hear about this… they won't believe it."

"Ron?" Hermione called out again.

"what?" Ron answered back as he was attempting to ignore her.

"Total combined grade is……B." Hermione repeated Snape's words.

"Yeah I know." Ron added.

"The overall grade sits at a D+ due to the lack of the physical example. If it is turned in within 24 hours the grade will be set at a C. If Mr. Weasley does complete is oral report and a adequate level then the grade will rise to B that is indicated here on the paper. If neither the oral report or the physical example of the potion is turned in with the 24 hours time frame I set for both, then the grade for the project will be a F."

Ron's jaw nearly dropped down to the floor. He snatched the paper from Hermione's hands to see for himself.

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione softly said as she watched Ron back into a chair.

"Bloody Hell." Ron said. "If I fail this report I will have to retake the class over."

"Well you won't fail the report. If you do your oral presentation he will leave the grade at a D which is still passing." Harry added.

"I can't do the oral representation." Ron added.

"why not?" both Hermione and Harry asked in unison.

"Well…. I just can't okay. And I haven't a clue where the physical example is."

"Well you can ask Shaeleigh, if she's the one who did that portion of it." Hermione said.

Ron said nothing he looked up at his two best friends. He was shattered. He didn't know what he could do. After a minute or so in silence he rose up out of the chair and left the common room leaving Harry and Hermione to wonder what he was about to do.


	17. Boys Hate Talking

**Disclosure** - Don't own any part of Harry Potter world... I wish I did, even just a tiny portion of it. Shaeleigh Snape is my own creation though. :)

* * *

Shaeleigh yawned and her eyes slowly began to shut. Despite all of her attempts it was hitting her. Shaeleigh fought back as much as she could, but it was hard the class was so boring. History class was not as an exciting as Defense Against the Dark Arts, especially if you've already taken the class before. Shaeleigh found Hogwarts incredibly easy this term. She was in classes she had already taken.

The light in room began to dim. Shaeleigh put her hand under her chin and held up her head. A simple yawn began on the far side of the classroom and made its past Shaeleigh, who took a sit in the middle row.

"Psst" was followed by a couple moments of silence. "Hey Shaeleigh. Psst."

Shaeleigh eyes had just shut, so when she heard her name they flew open. She was startled awaken and thought she tired to hide it, it was apparent she was frightened. Shaeleigh rolled her neck and as she did she looked the left.

"You ready to come back from Loser-ville?" Pansy asked her.

Shaeleigh yawned and didn't cover it.

"Ms. Parkinson, would you like to continue in the reading."

Pansy snarled and Shaeleigh gave a look of sympathy. Then she turned forward and giggled with the rest of the class. Luck was on Pansy's side as the class ended about a paragraph later. Shaeleigh gather her items in a half sleep state.

"Bloody hell I hate this stupid class. Who cares about the past? It's over and done with." Pansy complained as she walked side by side with Shaeleigh. "And why me? Is that's why we allow Hufflepuff rated students here?"

Shaeleigh giggle.

"Well we can learn a lot from the past. Actually I remember a quote that said 'those who do not learn from the past are condemned to repeat it.'" Shaeleigh fired off.

Shaeleigh yawned again.

"Up late?" Pansy asked. "Were the Grffyn-dorks whining all night and kept you up?"

"No. I was just up late. Hanging out."

"Hanging out... with them." Pansy said as looked a first year Gryffindor student with disgust on her face. "Oh heavens, please tell me you're not associating with them."

Shaeleigh looked at Pansy. Rather than explain further Shaeleigh saw a way out and took that rode.

"Hey Pansy, what are you wearing for all Hallows Eve?"

"What?"

"What are you dressing up as?"

"Shaeleigh what are you taking about?"

Shaeleigh sighed.

"All Hallows Eve Celebration. It's a costume party. Haven't you heard about it?"

"No."

Shaeleigh rolled her eyes.

"Well it's a costume party celebration. You haven't really heard about...at all?"

"No, this is first I've heard about it."

Shaeleigh handed Pansy a flyer that had all the details. Pansy took it and started to read it. Shaeleigh realize that Draco hadn't told anyone about it. Hermione had and she's heard several Ravenclaw students' talking about so they knew it. Hufflepuffs came up with the suggestion, so she knew that had all the good details about it.

"I'll see you later Pansy." Shaeleigh took her leave of the female Slytherin student as she saw Ron in the hallway. Shaeleigh quickened her pace to catch up with the red-headed boy.

"Hey Ron." Shaeleigh called out to him. Ron slowed down and looked over his shoulder. Upon seeing her, he continued on his way and slightly began to speed up. Shaeleigh noticed.

"Ron... wait up." Shaeleigh called out again.

Ron heard her, but ignored her request. Shaeleigh eyes narrowed as she knew what he was downing. She hit the wall as she walked.

"Ronald." Shaeleigh said rather authority and not like herself.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around. Shaeleigh wasn't there. The portion of the hallway they were in was mostly dead too. Ron couldn't figure out who called for him the 3rd time. Ron turned around to continue on his way.

"You're rude." Shaeleigh said as Ron turned to be face to face with her. "I know you heard me the first time; and think the second time too."

Ron was caught off guard. He was speechless as well. He just looked her with his mouth partially opened.

"Look you can play dumb all you want. You can act dumb all you want, except during the report...which you will give. I will not settle for anything below a B. I have never gotten a C in my life and I don't plan on starting my academic career here with one either."

Ron started to babble incoherently. Shaeleigh placed her placed her finger over his lips to stop him.

"Let's be honest, you don't like me. You weren't thrilled to be assigned to work with me. You never came to any of the sessions I set up on this project. I knew after the first meeting where you didn't show up I was doing this on my own. So here's your oral report. Read it and we'll make it out fine."

Shaeleigh removed her finger from his lips.

"Understand?" Shaeleigh asked.

Ron just looked at her. He was truly speechless. Shaeleigh tilted her head to the side as Ron's look of a deer in a headlight continued. Shaeleigh reached out and pinched him.

"Ow." Ron yelped.

"What a baby." Draco's voice said as he had seen the pinching.

"I was just making sure you weren't frozen" Shaeleigh quickly explained before turning her attention. "Mister Malfoy. I need a moment of your time."

"Sorry I don't speak to Gryffn-dorks." Draco fired back with as he pasted Ron and her.

Shaeleigh's eye narrowed.

"Oh you'll talk to me Draco. You'll talk to me here and now; or..." Shaeleigh's mischievous smile finished the statement.

"How dare you."

"Malfoy... don't even start with me." Shaeleigh said with Ron standing beside her. Shaeleigh took off her tie and pulled off her sweater and now she wasn't wearing a house specific clothing. "There... no house. Now if you choose I'll give you the option of walking with me or we can have this discussion here before Ron and all these other students."

Draco grabbed her arm and yanked her.

"You'll be smart and let go of my arm." Shaeleigh said.

"Shaeleigh." Ron softly muttered, so low no one heard.

Draco marched with Shaeleigh down the hallway. A death grip on her arm. Shaeleigh struggled to get free a couple of times but couldn't.

The darkness hit her as she closed her eyes and braced for impact as Draco slammed her up against the wall. Her slender body crunched as it hit the stone wall. Her arm wasn't free as once she hit Draco yanked her back.

"You will never, ever talk to me like that again especially in front of other students." Draco said with much anger in his voice. "You understand me."

Shaeleigh with her free hand rubbed the back of her head. Each and every strand of hair on her head hurt. When she withdrew her hand she looked down at it and saw blood. She looked up at Draco who was fuming before her.

"Draco." Marcus Flint called out from behind his back.

Draco looked up and then back where was standing seconds earlier. She was gone. Draco looked confused for a moment.

"Hey Draco. I was going to ask you about Quid...what's that on your shirt?"

Draco looked down on his sweater there was a blood stain. Draco wasn't sure where that had come from. He didn't see the blood on Shaeleigh's hand from her head, but he was figuring it out that it was from her because it wasn't there earlier.


	18. Avoid

Shaeleigh reached her shared quarters with Hermione. Shaeleigh was thrilled that the Gryffindor Perfect wasn't around. Shaeleigh need a moment to her self. Her head was throbbing. The pain was horrible and immediately sent her back in time. She relived the experience of being thrust up against the ceiling and made to stay there.

Once the smell of blood reached her noise she was throw even back in her past to when she was still at Stonehenge Academy. There was a freak accident of sorts. Many believed that the puppets of "he should not be name' was behind the stunt that left an entire grade level of up and coming witches, save Shaeleigh dead on the floor. That was truly the biggest cover up the Ministry ever had to deal with. Fifty two dead girls just starting this magical education lost permanently. The details, so covered up, are sketchy now except to Shaeleigh. She remembers every last gruesome detail. She wished she didn't. It was that moment that forced the girl to grow up fast.

Shaeleigh looked in the mirror to try and distract herself. She looked ok from the front. Her shirt was a bit off kilter, but that would be easily answered. She twirled her small mirror in the air behind her and saw the damaged cause by Malfoy. The wound opening started in her hair somewhere and ended on her neck.

"Bloody hell!" Shaeleigh exclaimed. She it was a bit more than she was capable of handling. This meant a trip to the hospital wing and a story to explain what happened. Shaeleigh grabbed a few minor things and tossed them in a bag, which she slung over her shoulder. Shaeleigh took a deep breath before grabbing the door knob and leaving. She hoped she wouldn't run in to anyone. More so she hoped if she did that they wouldn't notice.

"Hi Shaeleigh." Ginny said from one of the oversized chairs in the common room. Fred and George looked up and saw their joking pal in crime. Huge smiles rushed to their faces. They too called out a greeting to her. "Shaeleigh!!"

Fred and George met her at the door leading out. All smiles as always. Normally Shaeleigh would have welcomed their presence, but right now time was the essence.

"You got a minute." They both asked in unison.

"No." Shaeleigh said as her heart sank seeing their frowning faces. "But can you give me like 30 minutes or so?"

"You got it Shae."

Shaeleigh smiled and quickly slide between to head out. She made it down the hallway and more than half the way to the hospital wing without further interruptions. She was more than thrilled with that especially since she was starting to get a bit dizzy. She imaged the open wound gushing blood as she walked and so that made her question if she would make it there.

Lost in her own fears and thoughts Shaeleigh didn't see Harry rounding the corner. Harry coming around a blind corner for him had no idea Shaeleigh was right there that he ran in to her. She started to fall back from being caught flat-footed, but luckily Harry was able to grab on to her. He kept up right but grabbing her arm.

"I'm sorry… I didn't se you there." Harry apologetically said.

"It's my fault I was… wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." Shaeleigh said

She started to sway a bit and Harry still had hold of her. He felt her becoming a bit dizzy. She tried to shake it off, but it wasn't going away.

"You okay?"

"Not really. I'm on my to hospital wing."

Harry Potter being ever the good guy and boy-scout like person offered to help her there. Shaeleigh started to refuse, but once her vision went fuzzy she changed her answer. Harry turned around and helped guide Shaeleigh to the hospital wing.

It might have been the loss of blood or the fact she didn't care what Harry knew or not, but along the way there Harry asked what was the matter. Shaeleigh truthfully answered and told the story of Draco's action of slamming her up against the wall. Just before they reached the door, Shaeleigh begged and stalled a bit until Harry agreed to not say what happened.

As she was directed to a bed she looked on Harry with thankful eyes. "Don't say anything. This is between me and him okay."

Harry nodded and allowed her to reach on the beds. Once a fuss started being made over her, harry sneaked out. He headed back to the common room. Along the way Draco was seen in a nearby hallway chatting with someone. Harry very much wanted to go and say something, but he made a promise and continued on his way.

Harry found the common room in a pleasant buzz which helped reshape his mood when he entered. He put his stuff done and asked Lee what was going on. Lee eye's showed the excitement of something.

"All Hallows Eve." Lee answered

"What about it?" Harry answered.

"There's going to be a party. So everyone his trying to figure out to wear since it's a costume party. What are you going as?"

Harry shrugged. He had overheard rooms about the party, but didn't know if it would really go on. He certainly hadn't heard it was a costume party.

The same buzz that was in Gryffindor's common room was in the Slytherin's room. Most of the Slytherin were well aware of the party and their costume. In this room they were wondering what the houses would wear and how their costumes would be better.

Draco was still pondering how Shaeleigh had disappeared so quickly. So when Crabbe and Goyle came up questioning about the party, he lashed out at them. However unapologetically he changed the subject to party by answering their question because he didn't want to be thinking of Shaeleigh. Every time he did he remembered her eyes framed by her long pitch black curly hair. The smell of lilac on her after she showered.

"I have several grand ideas for my costume. I just need to pick out the exact one. What are you two going as?"

"I'm going as a salt shaker." Crabbe answered.

Draco shook his head thinking he hadn't heard him right. "As what?"

"Salt shaker, you know. Hellene is going as a Pepper shaker. It was her idea."

"You have a date Crabbe?" Draco was amazed and didn't try to hid it.

"Yeah."

Draco was shocked. Crabbe had a date. Did Goyle? Worse… Draco worried he was the only one that hadn't found a date yet.

"She asked me and I said yes." Crabbe.

"What about you Goyle?"

"I'm going stag." Goyle answered.

"You sticking with the Pirate costume?"

"Yeah."

"Well I heard that Beth might be going as Pirate too. I don't know if she had date yet though."

Draco finally joined the conversation again. "A pirate Goyle?"

"Yeah… it's cool looking. Trust me its not some hokey costume like a Gryffindor would wear or anything. It's totally authentic. "

Draco left the two standing there. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other with confused looks for a moment before shrugging their shoulders and turning to follow Draco. The trio walked out the doors and headed down the hall. Draco was silent, lost in deciding what girl he would bestow himself on as their date.

They walked along the hallways for a bit. Crabbe and Goyle doing the stand bully routines as they passed people. Draco didn't play along which was unusual, but just as they built up the nerve to ask Draco looked up and saw Shaeleigh being attend to in the hospital wing. Harry stood there silently trying to blend in the background. Draco had considered Shaeleigh as his date, but the problem was she wasn't in Slytherin anymore. He wasn't about to have a Gryffindor on his arm, not matter how her father was or how attractive he found her to be.

Draco sped up the pace and headed away from the hospital wing. He saw Daphne Greengrass along one of the vents off the main hallway. He head over to her to see if she was keen on being his arm candy. If not he could ask Pansy or Tracey or Astoria or one of the other girls in the house.

Ron hid in his room. Harry wasn't around and all the girls where chatting up the dumb costume party. Ron hadn't made arrangement for a date just yet. He hadn't seen Hermione since he had heard about, so he couldn't ask her… yet. He wasn't going down there at take the "verbal abuse" from his sister and the rest of girls alone. So he figured he would wait till one of the boys was around and then push his luck down there with their support.

While waiting he thought of the interaction with Shaeleigh earlier. He hadn't wanted to see her. He was sick of her. However she really wanted to see him. He assumed it was about their report. He was going to have to face Snape and the rest of the class in 2 days and he knew nothing about the report. He knew he was screwed and didn't want to deal with that either.


	19. Disguises and beneath

**General Disclaimer:** No I'm not J.K. Rowling and no I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but the storyline and Shaeleigh are mine.

As the sun set, the doors to the great hall opened up and waiting masses were able to head inside for the first time. The Great Hall was decorated to the tee for All Hallows Eve. Each person entered was just a colorful and decorated as the room was. There simple costumes, group costumes, funny costumes, scary costumes, and elaborate costumes. Most of the older students came in pairs, knowing that dancing would be happening later.

Ginny's get-up was that of a flower child from the late 60's, early 70's. Her outfit was quite colorful and looked good on her. Her hang hanged down and straight a head band went over it. Her top was very loose and simple; while her jeans were very tight to the shin. At the shin it ballooned out greatly. Each panel was a different swatch of fabric and different color. Ginny had been asked to party by Seamus. Seamus coordinated his outfit hers. Seamus looked a bit ridiculous in his Hippie gear. Yellow, orange and purple wasn't a color combination that looked good on him.

Ron came in color costume that rivaled Seamus's. His Disco costume consisted of a shirt that was the tackiest Yellow, Green and Pink patterned. His pants were bright white and size to tight. He complained and grumbled whenever Hermione wasn't around. It was his own fault he had told her 1 size smaller than he was so he didn't sound fat. Anyone that says boys don't worry about weight doesn't know the truth.

Draco wore a toga since he was going as Caesar. Pansy had been the only Slytherin girl without at date already when Draco got around to asking. She borrowed one of Shaeleigh's Stonehenge uniforms since it looked like an ancient Greek or Roman dress. It was mint green and trimmed in gold. It fit her well and she looked good on her. Draco hit the attitude of Caesar since convinced some 1st years to be is litter bearers and general Roman servants.

Harry and Cho was another pair whose costumes coordinated. Harry had an awesome dragon costume that Dean and Neville both proclaimed would win the award for best costume. Cho looked stunning in a royal blue renaissance dress. The muggle tales always said that dragons kidnapped princesses, so that their idea.

Shaeleigh missed the opening ceremonies and activities. She wasn't release from the hospital wing until the All Hallows Eve bash was in full swing for about an hour or so. She ran to her room and changed as quickly as could. There wasn't a lot of elements to the costume she had, so she didn't take to long. She figured it would take longer to fix her hair and makeup than get dressed.

"I look aright." Shaeleigh said to herself as she looked in the mirror. "Cana can you put away my clothes for me please?"

"Yes Mistress."

Shaeleigh was sitting at her desk where a small mirror was set up. She was touching up her make-up before heading out. It was then, mixed her school papers and books, that she saw a brown parchment like piece of the paper. She pulled it out and found it to be a simple folded note with her initials on the front. She opened the note and read it.

Shaeleigh,  
You owe me. The deal is on, but won't be for long. Pay with a kiss and silence is yours. You have until the end of the week to do so or I sing like bird.  
D. Malfoy

She was puzzled by the letter and how she got it. She knew Draco wouldn't come near Gryffindor rooms even if his life depended on it. She looked at Cana who one came out when Shaeleigh was alone. So it's not as if Draco asked Cana to deliver it. Of course the fact it was down there in the pile meant she had had the note for a bit.

She couldn't figure out the reason for the note. Draco was probably just terrorizing her. But why and what that silence he was keeping for a kiss from her. Maybe that's why he had pulled her in the hallway.

Shaeleigh shoved the note in one of the books and got up. She couldn't be bothered by the note right now. Most of the school was probably giggly with joy and dancing right now. They were probably munching on good food too and Shaeleigh's stomach reminded her how hungry she was.

Henry Huddleston, another transplant student waited just outside of the hallway to the Great Hall. He was upset and growing impatient. However that faded away once his date appeared. Luna Lovegood dressed in as cat rounded the corner. He took her arm and escorted her in. As he did he nodded to the few other just standing outside the door. Some where waiting and some where just getting air.

Shaeleigh rounded the corner and say he date. She started laughing so hard. She braced herself on hers as she laughed and then caught her breath.

"I guess I didn't understand the theme too well." Shaeleigh said after she caught her breath.

"I think it's brilliant."

Shaeleigh together with her date, Shaeleigh entered the room. Ron, Harry and Hermione were close to the doors and couldn't believe they what the saw. Hermione was in of the costumes, Harry couldn't believe Shaeleigh was out of the hospital wing especially since it was rumored she had head wound, and Ron was outraged.

"Bloody traitors they are." Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald." Hermione exclaimed at Ron's remark.

Draco nearby turned to see what torment Ron was remarking to. His eyes bulged out. He couldn't believe his eyes. She saw Shaeleigh and was amazed how good she looked. Another person who felt the same was Harry. There was something in her that stirred something in him.

Shaeleigh wore a beautiful black and red dress. It was well fitting for her body. The dress was long on the back and sides, but was cropped short in front about an inch and half above her knee. The panels on the dress alternated black and red with a thing white trim between the panels and on the end in the form of a ruffle. The front skirt, the shorter one, was straight black with not ruffle and had 3 red hearts down the center of it. The front of the bodice was in the shape of the heart. It was red, the filler sides where white, and the back was black also in the shape of heart. In the hearts, back and front, were cut out sections in a heart shape bordered with white. The cut-outs showed her skin.

Black and red ribbons threaded the white sides making the bodice a corset. The corset was tied tight giving her a flattering female shape that made her look older and more mature for her age. Black calf high boots laced with Red and white laces had red hearts on the on either side of the top of the boots and on the toes as well. Her crown had red hearts on it, which went extremely well with her jet black hair and the rest of her costume.

With sparkly eye shadow and lusciously fully black eye lashes the tiny red heart just at the end of her eyes made them shadow perfect. The red lips stick she wore looked well on her creamy pale skin. Jewelry was the final touches that helped bring everything together. She wore dangly red hearts earrings, gothic looking black necklace with miniature Queen of Heart playing card as it pendent, and with two rings; one of each was on her middle finger. One was red had said King while the other was black and said Jack. Both were heart shaped and too large to be a standard rings.

Fred and George Weasley were on either side of her and they walked along with their arms interlocked into the Great Hall. Fred was dressed as playing card and so was George. One was the King of Hearts and the other was Jack of Hearts.

"You!" Ron and Draco hot said at the same time. Ron was talking to his brothers. Draco was talking to Shaeleigh. Ron and Draco looked at each other. Their faces were scrunched with annoyance and anger. Ron and Draco each took a step to the side because they found each other standing shoulder by shoulder.

Fred and George laughed at Ron. They knew why he was upset. He didn't like Shaeleigh and the fact they were with her drove him nuts. She knew it too. Shaeleigh paid no attention to Ron. Her attention was on Draco. She couldn't figure out what he was all worked up about. It was then she remembered the letter. She had kissed him and her week was almost up.

"Draco. No need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"It's okay. You don't have to deny it. I think your crush is sweet." She said with smile on her face. "I'll try to save you dance, but with these two I can't guarantee it."

Draco was fluming even more. This fueled her right and caused her to smile more. Shaeleigh let go of Fred and Georges arms for a moment. She took a step closer and closed the gap between.

"I am the Queen of Hearts and I should have enough to go around." Shaeleigh said in a soft voice. It was almost naughty or seductive sounding. "You might be in luck tonight after all… Toga-boy."


End file.
